


Maribat One-Shots

by Icerosecrystal



Series: Daminette [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icerosecrystal/pseuds/Icerosecrystal
Summary: These are maribat one-shots, they will mostly be daminette but they can be any other ship if someone has a request.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix (PV), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Daminette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961860
Comments: 123
Kudos: 228





	1. All the Kings' Horses- Songfic- Daminette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this songfic is All the Kings' by Karmina. The link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14

_** Warning: This one-shot includes abuse, harassment, rape, child neglect meant, suicidal thoughts, and cursing. ** _

Lila had done it. She had taken away all her friends. She no longer had any support from her parents either. Only her Grandma Gina, Grandpa Roland, Uncle Cheng, Jagged, Penny, and Clara loved or cared for her. But they had their own life to fulfill. They didn't have the time to take care of a little nobody. But, what hurt Marinette the most was her parents' betrayal. They knew and raised her for 16 years. Then, someone they had never met told them some petty lies and instead of believing their daughter, they believed a stranger.

_ I knock the ice from my bones _

_ Try not to feel the cold _

She felt so numb. Now at the age of 17 almost 18, Lila had taken away her classmates 4 years ago, took away even her closest childhood friends 3 years ago, and had finally taken away her parents 2 years ago. She had no one left. She had no will to live. Yet, she endured it. Why? She doesn't know herself. She prevailed through the words that were slamming around in her head, spoken by her classmates, **"Bully, dumb, slut, attention-seeker, bitch, a fucking nobody."** She bore her parents' words, **"I can't believe we gave birth to you, we should have given you away when you were a kid, what did we deserve you, you are such a bitchy, fucking daughter."** She ignored the beatings, the abuse she survived every day. At first, it started with her classmates taking away her things and destroying them. Then, it was kicking, punching, slapping, tripping. It finally escalated to stabbings and shootings. 9 months ago her parents started abusing her as well as purposefully neglecting her. The final thread snapped when they got Adrien to come and rape her as a way to set her straight.

_ All the king's horses and all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

That's when she decided to leave, run away. Her being raped was the final straw. She was suffering for no reason. Hawkmoth and Mayura had been defeated, there was nothing left for her in Paris anyways. She was close to breaking. She needed to get away from Paris before she decided to end her misery once and for all. There was no one coming to save her, she might as well save herself. So, she made a plan with the kwamis. She found a city where she could easily disappear in, she chose Gotham. She got in contact with Jagged and asked him to enroll her in Gotham Academy without telling her parents. Using her commission money from MDC and Netti, she got an apartment in Gotham. Glancing at the date, she realized that her parents wouldn't be letting her out of her room for another week. So, she took that week to transport all of her belongings to her new apartment using the horse miraculous. On the day of, she looked around the room, reminiscing in the good memories that she had of the room and said a final goodbye, shutting the portal from her room and her old life.

_ Run with my hands on my eyes _

_ Blind, but I'm still alive _

She had made it. She had let go of the past and was walking into the future... well mostly. After her experiences in her old class, Marinette became a lot more hostile and guarded. She never talked in class, never brought attention to herself, and never displayed any emotions. People categorized her with another boy. Damian if she remembered correctly. He seemed to be as guarded as she was. But, instead, it developed a mutual respect for each other. Sure, Damian was still cautious of her, but during class and lunch, they would sit together in the back or in a little corner and would relish in the silence. Neither made an effort to get to know the other and they both appreciated it.

_ Free to go back on my own _

_ Is it still a home _

_ When you're all alone? _

Everything was okay for Marinette until the partner project her teacher assigned her. Thankfully, it was Damian, but she had to go to his house. She was awed by the sight of the manor and told him so, he just smiled lightly, in fact, it couldn't be called a smile and walked in with her. None of the other family members were present at the moment except for Alfred Pennyworth the butler. She quietly introduced herself and Damian then dragged her upstairs to his room. Once the completed the project, it was dinner time and all the other family members had arrived. They insisted that she join them for dinner, not wanting to seem rude she agreed. They tried to get to know Marinette as much as possible. She answered all of their questions, but anyone could see how reserved she was. Then Jason asked a question that set her off, "Before you moved to Gotham where was your home?" She looked to be having a panic attack before saying, "Paris" and then muttering, "It is still home if you're all alone?" This made all of the Waynes suspicious and concerned. They left the topic alone and continued on with their dinner, since that day Marinette and the Waynes started getting closer. They were all like her brother and Bruce like her father, except for Damian. She liked Damian, but didn't want to in fear of having a repeat of Adrien, she vowed to never tell Damian. She lived by that vow until she got some news.

_ All the king's horses and all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

_ All the king's horses and all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh _

Marinette was scrolling through her Instagram when her eye caught the name Alya Cesaire, she looked at the post and started hyperventilating. They were coming to Gotham in a month, they were going to see her, her parents were the chaperones. She didn't know what she was doing, but she climbed onto her motorcycle and rode to Wayne Manor. She reached the Manor and threw off her helmet ringing the doorbell. When Alfred answered she started screaming, sobbing for Damian, "ALFRED, I NEED DAMIAN, I NEED HIM, PLEASE ALFRED BRING ME TO HIM!" hysteria clear in her voice. She needed him, she needed him to console her. Alfred quickly carried her inside once she collapsed from begging. He brought her to the family room where everyone was present. Marinette could discern all the eyes on her, but none of them counted except for the emerald eyes that softened once they examined at her. She clambered into his lap and continued sobbing and blabbering incoherent gibberish.

After about an hour once she quieted down she noticed the questioning, calculating, and compassionate eyes around her. She acknowledged that she wasn't going to get out of an explanation and so sighed and told her story. What happened once Lila arrived, how everyone she knew reacted, and what prompted her to come to Gotham. By the end of her explanation, everyone was shaking with apparent fury. Jason then shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH, YOUR PARENTS, AND THAT GUY WHO RAPED YOU! HOW DARE THEY TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER!?" Everyone agreed, getting everything ready to plan a murderer and get away with it. Damian saw the anguish in Marinette's eyes and told everyone to calm down, taking Marinette to his room. On the way, they heard a shout, "REMEMBER TO LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN!" They both flushed, Marinette ducking her head down.

Once they reached his room they sat down on the bed, Marinette avoiding his gaze. "Hey look at me", he softly said. She looked up at him. "Why did you ask for me, why not Todd or Grayson?"

She blushed and looked at him. "I-I kinda have a crush on you a-and y-y-you don't have to like me, I think I'm unlikable, w-wait no that's not what I meant mmph", her rambling was cut short by Damian pressing his lips to her incredibly soft ones. She melted into the kiss and deepened it, both of them moving there lips in sync. The kiss wasn't hot or heavy, it was slow, loving, but also semi-passionate. It didn't feel like fireworks, rather like a warm, homey fire along with a comforting spark. She moved her hands to his hair and tugged and he grabbed her waist pulling her even closer. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment.

He cleared his throat and stammered out, "Would you be willing to join me on a date?" She smiled and pecked his lips, "Yeah." Three dates later and they were officially dating.

_ All the king's horses and all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

_ All the king's horses and all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

It was the day of the arrival of Marinette's old class and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous. She wouldn't be giving them any tours, thank god, but they would be going to Gotham Academy which meant that she would be seeing them. Just as expected later that week, they caught sight of her in Gotham Academy. The first thing they all did... they bullied her. Worse than ever before, asking why she left, she was their favorite little plaything after all. She tried her best to ignore it, but it was becoming all too much.

She rushed out of the classroom with Damian chasing behind her. She was having a panic attack, the weight of seeing everyone along with the memories was too much for her. She rushed to a bridge that she could jump off of to end her misery, but Damina caught her by the waist. He hugged her and mumbled reassurances into her hair. After a little bit, she calmed and saw Damian watching her, "Marinette, I love you and you have to stay on this Earth, please. Don't listen to them. You are having a concert as Netti later tonight, sing your newest song, and reveal yourself. Tell your side of the story. I will be by your side every step of the way." He gave her a tender smile and pulled her into a kiss that had Marinette forget all of her worries for now. Later that night as Netti, she got on the stage and started singing her newest song, All the Kings' Horses.

**_(_ ** **_Play the song up on top if you want to follow along with the lyrics.)_ **

**I knock the ice from my bones**

**Try not to feel the cold**

**All the king's horses and all the king's men**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**Run with my hands on my eyes**

**Blind, but I'm still alive**

**Free to go back on my own**

**Is it still a home**

**When you're all alone?**

**All the king's horses and all the king's men**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**All the king's horses and all the king's men**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**All the king's horses and all the king's men**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**All the king's horses and all the king's men**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**Oh, oh**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

**Oh, oh**

**Couldn't put me back together again**

She poured all of her emotions into the lyrics. It described her life perfectly and she sang it with all the despair and hurt she felt every single day when she was in Paris. This wasn't just a song, no, this was the cry of a broken girl, who was slowly healing, a girl who couldn't be put back together again, but she could try. By the last note, she pulled off her mask and heard the gasps of her classmates and parents, she saw tears in everyone's eyes, disappointment in Adrien's eyes, jealousy in Lila's eyes, but most importantly the pride in Damian's eyes.

She brought her mike back up and told her story, "This song was inspired by my own experiences. I had a great life, but then a girl came and took away everything that was mine and made me lonely in my own home. No one believed me, so I came to Gotham. I met my boyfriend Damian Wayne, he's helping me heal little by little every day. I may not be able to be put back together again completely, but I'm going to try and Damian will be there to help me every step of the way. Thank you and good night, Gotham!"

_ Oh, oh _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

_ Oh, oh _

_ Couldn't put me back together again _

After the reveal, everyone tried to be her friend again, her parents tried to apologize to her. She didn't forgive anyone of them. They had to own up to their mistakes and see the consequences of believing a stranger over her. Two years after the reveal Damian proposed and they were married a year later, her Grandpa Roland and Bruce walked her down the aisle. Jon Kent was Damian's best man and Dick, Tim, and Jason were groomsmen/ bridesmaids. Marinette and Damian said there vows. And as they kissed as husband and wife the one thing that crossed Marinette's mind was that even though all the kings' horses and all the kings' men couldn't put her back together again, her King Damian Wayne most certainly could.

(2222 words)


	2. Daminette - The Goddess of Deception vs the Goddess of Creation Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the story of Hades and Persephone, but it has its own twist to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by IdkehyIamheree: https://www.wattpad.com/user/IdkehyIamhereee. It was going to be a one-shot, but it is now going to have a second part, that I will post tomorrow, well later today.   
> This is the request: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/964838244/images/163cdd83368f0441434367732123.png

Marinette, goddess of deception, at least, that's what everyone thought. In reality, she was the goddess of creation, but all the other gods and goddesses had handed over the title to another goddess. Lila was her name, and she was the actual goddess of deception, not that anyone except for Marinette knew. Even the queens and kings of Olympus Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, etc. were starting to believe Lila. How did Lila manage to do this? Well, it all happened a year ago.

(A Year Ago)

_Marinette was heading out to meet her friends. Once she arrived, she heard a loud, obnoxious voice claiming to be the Goddess of Creation. She looked around and saw a girl with sausage hair, talking to the rest of her friends. Supposedly, she found out she was the goddess a couple of months ago, and she and the god of the sun, Adrien were to be married in six years. While the dates were correct, her claims most certainly were not. Marinette then came up and questioned, "How could you possibly be the goddess of creation?"_

_Yeah, tactlessness was not her forte. Sausage hair burst into tears, exclaiming, "Of course you would question me! I expect nothing less from the goddess of deception." Marinette couldn't believe what she just heard, she tried to stammer out an answer, but after sausage hair's response, everyone swiftly turned to glare at her._

_"That's so not cool, have you been lying to us the whole time, Marinette," Alya yelled, "And just because you are the goddess of deception, that doesn't mean you have to have it out for poor Lila." Oh, so Lila was her name, it should be Liar, not Lila. Everyone continued shouting similar things to Marinette, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lila looking at her smugly._

_Lila then loudly laughed and said, "Well, I should tell more about what it's like being the goddess of creation, " and she then dragged everyone along, leaving Marinette shaking with blinding rage. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked around to see Adrien looking at her. He had a disappointed look in his eyes._

_"Marinette, why would you do that? If you leave Lila alone, she will get some more friends and will eventually admit that she isn't the goddess of creation. Just play along." It made Marinette even angrier was he implying that she should leave her future in the hands of a LIAR!_

_Marinette gave him a cold glare, " I don't care what you think, Mr. Agreste. You think Lila's well being is more important over my own. She is stealing my title and future, and it will end up harming everyone, including me." She saw him opening his mouth to most likely retort, but before he could, she turned on her heal and said, "Have a good rest of your day Mr. Agreste." After seeing Adrien's true colors, Marinette swore that if she ever got out of this mess and be identified as the true goddess of creation, she would do everything in her power so that she wouldn't marry Adrien. For he is a fool, the god of the sun is._

~Present~

Marinette sighed, reminiscing in the consequences that day. Who knew that her friends had so little faith in her?! The only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was that she ended up dodging a bullet in having to marry Adrien. But, she realized that if she does come out as the true goddess of creation, she would have to marry him. Fortunately, it would be a bit harder for her to do because Adrien had kissed Lila, which resulted in the breaking of the bond between Marinette and Adrien. It came with a price of immense pain, but the bond, still broken.

Either way, she would end up losing something if she left or stayed, and did she want to out her true identity to a group of people who believed a stranger over her? No, she didn't. So, she made the hard decision to disappear, well the semi-hard decision. She would miss her parents, the god of baked goods and family, and the goddess of the harvest. She would miss Luka, the god of music, Juleka the goddess of insecurities, Kagami the goddess of war, and surprisingly Chloe, the goddess of subjection, whom she got closer to over the year of isolation that Marinette faced from her old friends. Nonetheless, she would be sad about leaving them, but she needed this. She got in contact with her Grandma, goddess of traveling, and she then left for the mortal world, saying goodbye to Olympus, if only for a couple of years.

(Time Skip of 4 years)

It has been four years since Marinette left Olympus, and she was so happy. She was able to explore so many different places in the mortal world with her grandma. But, unfortunately, her grandma was needed back in Olympus a year ago, so she had been traveling by herself ever since. She was currently in Los Angeles, California. It was crowded with many mortals and was very noisy, but it was incredibly beautiful and a new experience for her. She was walking around the city when she saw a doorway. She looked around and saw that none of the mortals could see it, meaning it belonged to Olympus. She looked back at it and saw a dark figure leaning against the alleyway leading to the doorway. When he saw her, he pushed off the wall and walked to her. He stepped in front of her and smirked, "Little goddess, what are you doing all alone? And why are you looking at one of the gateways to the Underworld?"

Wait, Los Angeles was one of the gateways to the Underworld?! **_(Yes, I did get this idea from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief)_** But, if that's the gateway to the Underworld, then it meant that this figure in front of her was Damian, the god of the Underworld! "Yes, I am," Oh, crap, she said that out loud. "Little Goddess, you didn't answer my question. Why are you here and not on Olympus?"

It took a minute for the question to register into her brain before she promptly explained how Lila claimed the title of the goddess of creation, how she was the real goddess of creation. How she got completely isolated because Lila said that she was the goddess of deception. Marinette ranted about how her life had been five years ago, and how Marinette had had enough, deciding to leave Olympus for the mortal world. The whole time, she could see Damian's face growing darker, and he looked like he would try as hard as he could to commit a murderer to a goddess, which confused her. Why did he care she just met him? By the end of her tirade, Marinette was panting for air, before she realized that he might no believe her like her old friends. So she timidly asked, "Do you believe me?"

Damian was snapped out of his murderer planning and quickly reassured her, "Of course, I believe you! I can feel the aura of creation surrounding you while you can most likely feel the aura of destruction and death around me." She understood what he meant about the auras. She was also relieved that she had finally found someone who believed her.

Damian watched her closely before asking her a question that changed everything, "Would you like to go to the Underworld with me?" Marinette looked startled for a second before carefully thinking about her answer. It would be a great experience staying in the Underworld. And Damian had been so kind to her so far, on top of all that he believed her. No one believed her, especially not a stranger. She looked him straight in the eye before giving him her answer, "Yes."

Damian leads her through the doorway, and after a series of confusing twists and turns, they finally reached the Underworld. Most would find it dark and spooky, but for Marinette, she was in awe of how all the shadows mixed to make a type of beauty that was found only in a place like the Underworld. Damian was watching her closely and smiled softly at the look of sheer awe displayed on her face.

Before he could say anything, a loud voice yelled from somewhere, "Well, if it isn't Demon spawn, and look, he brought a goddess!" They turned around and, Marinette saw a god, as she assumed, with black hair with a shock of white along with blue-green eyes. His sentence was followed by a crash and dogs barking, and finally, three more gods barreled in from a doorway. Two of them squealed in delight, while the other one yelled, "Is that a real, goddess?" **_(I did just casually quote Frozen in the middle of my one-shot)_**

From there, it was chaos, all the boys were asking questions, trying to know her, but all of the questions were flying overhead, none of them understandable. Having enough, Damian whistled, halting everything to a stop. "Tt, enough you useless, morons! What's going to happen now is that you are going to shut the hell up, let me explain how I met her, and then you will ask Father and Pennyworth to come here so that I may introduce each of you to her. UNDERSTAND!" They all muttered agreements and then waited for Damian to explain how they met. Damian then went on to explain how they met and exactly what Marinette told him about her past. By the end, all the boys looked like they wanted to tease him or get more info on Marinette. They decided to choose the former.

"Oooh, the demon's in love. The brat found a girl on the street," the boy that was in the room from when they first arrived exclaimed.

"Tt Todd, go get Father and Pennyworth so I can introduce you," Damian yelled harshly. The other boy raised his hands as if to surrender and ran out of the room. After some awkward silence, he came back with two gods trailing after him.

"Damian, what is this," the younger of the men asked.

"Father, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she is the goddess of creation, but the goddess of deception claimed her title, and everyone thinks that Marinette is the goddess of deception," he went on to explain everything he already explained to the other gods. Once he finished explaining, he introduced everyone. "Marinette, I would like to introduce you to my Father, Bruce Wayne. These are my adopted brothers, Jason Todd, Tim or Timothy Drake, Dick or Richard Grayson. My best friend Jon or Jonathan Kent, and my butler Alfred Pennyworth. Father is the god of darkness and adoption, Todd the god of weapons and witchcraft, Grayson the god of death, Drake the god of judgment, Alfred the god of emotions, and finally, Kent, the god of happiness. If you couldn't tell, he's visiting."

Marinette smiled widely at all of them, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Ahhh, blinded, we've been by the pure sunshine that you are," Jason yelled, covering his eyes. Marinette's mood automatically soured, "Please, don't compare me to the sun. You would be comparing me to the god of the sun who is an asshole and a coward." They all raised an eyebrow

at her response but didn't further question it.

"Go be idiots somewhere else, heathens," Damian screamed, pulling out a katana with the intent to impale them. All of his brothers and his friend ran out of the room, screaming bloody murderer, while his Father and Alfred calmly walked out. 

Damian turned back to Marinette, "Would you like to stay for a little bit?" Damian asked. "Would you like to stay forever?" someone shrieked along with a thump. **_(If you couldn't already tell, I am obsessed with Disney movies. This was a Mulan reference.)_**

Marinette smiled gently and replied, "I think I would like that." Loud whoops, were heard after her response, which caused Damian to groan in exasperation.

(Time Skip, it is about the time of the "Lila's" and Adrien's wedding)

Marinette has been staying in the Underworld with Damian and his family, and she has been enjoying it. They were all very kind and supportive of her. They helped her, and she found common interests with each of them. But, out of all of them, she connected with Damian the most. He was the one that brought her here, and he was the one who always had her interests in mind. He made sure to check in on her every day, making sure that she was satisfied with her day and didn't want to leave the Underworld. Marinette wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved how much he doted on her. It was a nice change for her. But, she finally realized the actual reason when it smacked her in the face, literally. 

_She was walking down one of the long windy halls that she would most likely end up getting lost in, but her being the stubborn person that she was, refused to ask for help. She then smacked right into a shirtless Damian. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and looked at her, "Are you alright, Marinette?"_

_But she couldn't answer. The only thing she was capable of doing at the moment was staring at Damian's toned chest. It was smooth and had a beautiful shine to it underneath the lights. He had huge biceps, broad shoulders, and a very clear eight-pack. He had just finished exercising, so he was sweating, which made him look even hotter,"...Marinette, MARINETTE!"_

_"Huh," she mumbled out. Damian gave her a curious look, "What were you looking at?"_

_She looked up at him, "You hot, I -I mean, you look nice, n-n-no, uhh your a chest look amazing, w-wait no, " she then started mumbling to herself, so that Damian couldn't understand her and hid her face in her hands._

_He gently took her hands and rested them on his chest while putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, "So, you think I'm hot. Am I hot enough for you to do this?" He started leaning forward slowly so that she could pull away anytime. Yet, she didn't. She instead tilted her head up and brought her lips closer to his, fluttering her eyes shut. Their lips met in a moment of passion. Her lips were warm and sweet, almost like strawberries, and they molded against his lips. Damian gripped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss, evolving it from chaste to intimate. It felt like a dream, her hands around his neck, his in her hair, and around her waist. Her finding the feeling of being loved. She pulled away and put her hands back on his chest. She looked into his amazing emerald eyes and his swollen lips while panting in sync with him. He pulled her close again and asked her after giving her a peck on the lips, " Be my girlfriend?" "Yeah," she replied, and they went back to kissing, this time making out. They heard the cries of joy at her response, it looks like they had some incompetent fools to murderer later, but for now, it was just them._

That had been a couple of months ago, and they were happy together. While things were going great in the Underworld, things were falling apart in Olympus and the mortal realm. Because Marinette, the real goddess of creation, was in the Underworld, plants stopped growing, and many other things that the goddess of creation controls, was, in the process, of destruction. In Olympus, the Kings and Queens were trying to figure out the cause of the lack of life in the mortal realm. And so they went to Lila. Lila claimed that someone was stealing her powers. The kings and queens were skeptical, but since everyone else believed her, they figured that it must be the truth. And so, everyone on Olympus was ordered to find the thief. And the wedding of creation and sun was to commence. 

Back in the Underworld, Damian and Marinette were making plans to expose Lila, but one thing was still troubling Marinette, "Dami?"

"Yes, little goddess."

"If I do go through with the plan, I would have to marry Adrien. I don't want to marry him!"

Damian hummed thoughtfully, "That does seem like a problem. What do you suggest?"

She blushed underneath his loving gaze, "Would you be willing to marry me?" Damian looked stunned, opening and closing his mouth, looking like a fish. After several failed attempts to speak, he manages a nod with a hint of red splayed across his cheeks. Marinette squealed and tackled him to the ground. 

Dick came inside, pretending that he wasn't listening to their conversation the whole time, "Well, congratulations, make sure to use protection, we don't need little demons running around the place." Marinette blushed and swiftly tucked her face into the crook of Damian's shoulder. If looks could kill, Dick would be dead three times over with the glare Damian was giving him at the moment. Dick seeing his reaction, quickly left the room in an attempt to avoid being stabbed by Damian.

Marinette cuddled into Damian. Damian looked at her tenderly and spoke, "When do you want the wedding to be? And before you answer, I want to tell you something. If we get married, we would be together legally, but you won't be the Queen of the Underworld automatically. To do that, you need to eat these six pomegranate seeds, but don't do it for me, I don't want to ruin your life, okay?" She looked at him and nodded, "Good."

They held the wedding the next day. It was a beautiful ceremony, but none of Damian's family could believe it. Who would have thought that the goddess that he met in an alleyway in Los Angeles would be with him forever? None of them expected it. By the end, both Marinette and Damian were happy that they were together. But, they still had one more obstacle to face, the wedding of the goddess of creation and the god of the sun.

_To be continued..._

_(3080 words)_


	3. Daminette - The Goddess of Deception vs the Goddess of Creation Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of my Persephone and hades au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the links to the outfits in the story.
> 
> Marinette's Outfit: https://www.canva.com/design/DAEKVz8_nLQ/PGo8QchrMv-FQSmoji4NHg/view?utm_content=DAEKVz8_nLQ&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu
> 
> Damian's Outfit: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.mensusa.com%2Fproducts.aspx%3Fid%3D44971&psig=AOvVaw2lbF7qRvaH4lC5yuwdUu4E&ust=1602564456385000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCMDAqvufruwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

_Recap_

_They held the wedding the next day. It was a beautiful ceremony, but none of Damian's family could believe it. Who would have thought that the goddess that he met in an alleyway in Los Angeles would be with him forever? None of them expected it. By the end, both Marinette and Damian were happy that they were together. But, they still had one more obstacle to face, the wedding of the goddess of creation and the god of the sun._

_To be continued..._

(Marinette's POV)

It had been about a month since the wedding Marinette the real goddess of creation, and Damian, the god of the Underworld. And they were happy together. Marinette had still not eaten the pomegranate seeds, much to the relief of Damian, but Marinette felt like she was betraying their marriage by not doing so. _That's a problem for another time,_ Marinette thought to herself. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around and kissed Damian, she pulled away and smiled softly, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. "So, are you ready to crash a wedding and take back what's yours?"

Marinette hummed softly and then sighed deeply, "Honestly, I'm terrified. What if they don't believe me? Like my friends didn't believe me, even when they have all the facts right in front of their faces? What if they separate us and make me marry Adrien? Who knows what Lila told the gods and goddesses of Olympus for them so that they aren't troubled by how the moral realm is dying! There are so many unknown factors in our plan. Oh my Olympus, what if they don't even get mad with me, but rather with you? What if they think you're controlling me? Oh my Olympus, what if you get in trouble because of me? You're only doing this because of me. What if I hurt you in some way?" She continued rambling and hyperventilating about all the outcomes that could happen from exposing Lila. 

Damian, who had gotten lost in her rambling at this point, just pulled her closer. He held her tighter, shushing her quietly and whispering reassurances in her ear. His smooth, deep voice sent chills down Marinette's spine. "Hey, little goddess, look at me," he lifted her chin gently. She looked up at him and saw him earnestly watching her. "I chose to help you, and I will deal with all the consequences, all you have to do is relax, okay?" She continued searching his face for any doubt of his words when she found none, Marinette nodded slowly. He kissed her forehead gently and looked deep within her pretty bluebell eyes, "Good."

He gave her one more kiss to the head, before leaving, leaving Marinette to her racing thoughts. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, _one day at a time,_ she thought, _we will get through this together, I will manage to reveal my true identity._

(Damian's POV)

Damian was worried about his wife. Marinette was concerned about the consequences of ruining Lila. But, Marinette deserved this and more. She was deserving of the whole world, along with Olympus. She didn't deserve the broken god that he was. He still couldn't believe that he had managed to marry her. Who would have thought a day where he was checking in on the entranceway to the Underworld would end up resulting in his whole life-changing? Did it result in the better for him? It did. For Marinette, she was trying to convince him that she was happy, but he worried, was Marinette happy? Or was she pretending to be because she felt obligated to do so as his wife? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, he couldn't go through that train of thought. If she didn't want to stay with him, she would tell him. Damian sighed deeply, looking at the whole Underworld, _she will manage to reveal herself, and then she can be herself, without me being there to ruin her life._

(Lila's POV)

Lila had done it. She had managed to drive away that pesky goddess and claim her title. Who would have thought that it would be so easy? They had no faith in her. She honestly couldn't believe that they used to call themselves "Marinette's friend." She was a liar and manipulator, but she still knew that what they were not her friends. She scoffed to herself. Oh well, it made it easier for her. The best part was that the Kings and Queens of Olympus didn't question her. Even after the Earth started dying, Lila sneeredto herself. You would think that the most powerful gods on Olympus, after the goddess of creation and the god of the Underworld, would be a bit smarter. What a joke. She looked at herself in the mirror. Only a month until the marriage between her and Adrien, and no one would ever be able to take him away from her. Besides, he already kissed her, destroying the bond between him and Marinette. It was only for one month. She was able to keep them in her clutches for nearly six years a month is nothing. _One month,_ she thought smirking evilly, _one month, and I'll have everything that the pesky goddess ever wanted, while she will still be a nobody._

(Adrien's POV)

Adrien was pacing around his room. He blamed all of this on Marinette. If she hadn't gone along with what Lila was saying, then maybe the Earth wouldn't be dying. More importantly, he wouldn't have kissed Lila. Adrien had kissed Lila because Adrien didn't like how stubborn Marinette was being. So as a way to get back at her, Adrien kissed Lila. He didn't mean too. Adrien loved Marinette, but she been so stubborn. But Adrien no longer had a bond with her. He banged his head against a wall, head chanting the word _stupid_ over and over again. Marinette always overreacts. She's so selfish. If she hadn't run away to Olympus knows where, he would be marrying her in a month, not Lila. Earth wouldn't be dying if she hadn't been so stubborn. But it confused him. If Marinette was the goddess of creation, and she wasn't on Olympus, then the Earth would still be healthy. That means that what Lila was saying must be true. And he was being played by Marinette. Olympus help him. He was stupid for believing Marinette, that liar. Marinette must be the one who was stealing Lila's powers. **_(Oh my god, he's so stupid, why's he that stupid. Wait, that's my fault)_** He huffed and thought to himself. _I have a month until my wedding. I am going to find a way to expose Marinette as the fake that she is._

(Marinette's POV and Time Skip to Wedding Day)

It was the day of Adrien's and Lila's Wedding. Marinette was still frightened about what would happen over the ordeal but took a second to calm down. She wore a beautiful pink gown, that had white lace flowers on it. She wore beautiful flower-shaped diamond earrings and white shoes with a pink hint and diamonds on it. She left her hair down in beach waves and wore a pink and diamond clip. Damian decided to wear an emerald green suit with a matching bow tie. 

Once Damian caught sight of Marinette, it looked like he was drooling. Marinette asked him with amusement in her voice, "Are you okay, Damian?" He just nodded dumbly, not taking his eyes off of her. His brothers, along with Jon, were snickering behind him at the situation. His Father and Alfred were smirking, obviously entertained with how much control this goddess had on him.

Damian finally managed to take his eyes off of her and quickly glared at his family. Jason, obviously not afraid of being maimed, said, " You done catching flies there, Demon Spawn?" Damian, not having any response, glared harder. They continued snickering, which annoyed the hell out of Damian. Then Dick started cooing at how cute they look, and Damian realized that he would take the snickering over the cooing any day.

Marinette seeing the way Damian was looking at his brothers, quickly called the attention to herself, "Okay, now that everyone is ready, we should leave for the wedding." Everyone agreed, going to the entranceway that leads to Olympus. They went through, and the ceremony on the other side was a sight to behold. Everyone was there, gods, goddesses, the kings and queens of Olympus, even some nymphs were at the wedding. Marinette quickly changed her appearance so that no one would recognize her. 

The ceremony started, and everyone watched Lila walk down the aisle. She, for once, looked pretty. Her hair for once was out of her sausage hairstyle, and she was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that wasn't in the color of the ugly orange color that she always wears. By the end of the wedding, after they had said there vows, Queen Tikki pronounced them husband and wife. Everyone was waiting for the flurry of power that would radiate off the two. After a god or goddess got married, there would be radiation that appeared, and it would represent the god or goddess for everyone to see. It did for Adrien, the moment Queen Tikki finished speaking, a ray of sun shined over him, blinding everyone at the wedding. As for Lila, nothing happened. Tikki gave her a confused look, and she said in a shrill voice, "Well, you know how someone has been stealing my powers, well I obviously can't show my powers if they're getting stolen!" That was Marinette's cue to stand up and question her.

"But Lila, even if your powers are getting stolen, there would still be radiation. However, it would be weaker than normal!" Lila's posse, a.k.a her old friends, started screaming at her, claiming that Lila was innocent and feeling weaker. Others were doubting Lila at this point.

Lila, seeing that people were starting to believe this mysterious goddess, exclaimed, "Who are you to make assumptions. Who even are you?!" 

Adrien then stepped forward and said, "It doesn't matter what you think! I know for a fact that someone is stealing Lila's power, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Everyone, shocked by the revelation, started muttering to the god or goddess next to them.

Marinette scowled, "And what proof do you have?!," she asked incredulously. Adrien then went to tell her that the earth started dying right when she left Olympus. And if she went to the mortal realm, then the earth still should have been alive. But since it was dying it means that Marinette wasn't the goddess of creation and Lila was. 

Marinette facepalmed by the end, "If she went in the Underworld, the earth would still be dying. And unless you've been stalking her, you don't know where she's been!" Adrien looked at her like a gaping fish, not able to think of a retort because he knew she was right. 

That's when Tikki cut in, "So, what you are claiming, is that you think Lila Rossi is a fraud and the real goddess of creation is Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!" 

Marinette nodded, "Exactly, and unlike everyone else here, I have proof." She then dropped her glamour, and everyone saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing in the place of the original goddess. All of her old friends started shouting, "Of course you think Lila is a fraud. What proof do you have? You are the goddess of deception, why, should anyone believe you?"

Tikki held up her hand, silencing everyone. She looked at Marinette and asked, "Can you give me any proof that you are the goddess of creation? And that you did not steal Lila's powers. If you can give me this proof, I want you to tell me why the Earth has been dying."

Marinette nodded in approval and closed her eyes, letting herself release her aura for everyone to feel and her radiation for everyone to see. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the remnants of her radiation, wisps of pink flowers, and butterflies showering everyone. She then said, "If you think that I may have stolen Lila's powers, you may have forgotten that other gods and goddesses cannot possess the amount of power the true god or goddess of that power can. So, the fact that I possessed that much power automatically proves that I am the true goddess of creation. As for why the earth is dying for the past year, I was in Underworld staying with Damian, the god of the Underworld, and his family." She then stopped talking, letting is sink into everyone that they had bonded the wrong goddess with the god of the sun for the rest of eternity.

The queens and kings of Olympus turned to a pale Lila, "You were lying to us," Plagg said, voice dangerously low. Lila seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, smirked, and nodded.

"Yeah," she sneered, "I was lying. But you can't blame me. I am the goddess of deception. Besides, all of you had zero faith in Marinette." She turned to her, posse, "You guys were supposed to be her friend, yet you didn't even doubt me once when I told you that she was the goddess of deception." She turned back to the kings and queens of Olympus ", And you guys didn't think once that I was lying. You are supposed to be the most powerful beings in Olympus, yet you believed me. I don't see how we are in this dilemma for any reason other than your guy's incompetence." Once she finished, everyone looked like they were about to blow a fuse. But they didn't argue because for once, Lila was telling the truth.

"Guards take her away! We'll deal with her later! "Wayzz ordered. The kings and queens of Olympus turned to Marinette. "We are so sorry for all of the trouble that you experienced. We are aware that you and Adrien no longer possess a bond, but could you still take a chance and marry each other."

Marinette was afraid of this part of the plan, "Well, you see," she said timidly, "I'm already married." Chaos broke loose once more at her announcement.

"To who?" Plagg demanded.

"To Damian, the god of the Underworld. And he didn't force me or anything. I genuinely love him. He believed me when no one else did and was always there for me." Damian then stood up, everyone staring at him. He walked up to Marinette and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

The kings and queens looked mad, "While we are happy for you, you have to divorce."

"What?!" Marinette shrieked.

"Yes, you have to divorce him. You need to marry Adrien, the god of the sun."

Marinette was not having this. Why should they tell her who she should marry? She screamed no and took something out of her pocket. It was the pomegranate seeds from the Underworld. Before she could put it in her mouth Damian stopped her, "Marinette, don't eat them. You can't possibly ruin your life to stay with me! You deserve better. Please don't do this for me, go live your life."

Marinette looked at him in the eye, "But I want to." She then put the cursed pomegranates in her mouth and ate them. Everyone screamed, but it was too late. Marinette was an official part of the Underworld. She was now tied with Damian for eternity. An irreversible marriage. 

While everyone was having a mental breakdown, the kings and queens mad, but happy for the couple, and Adrien being a jealous loser. Marinette grabbed Damian's face and kissed him with enthusiasm and passion. They stayed like that for a little bit before pulling back. Marinette's hands were now on Damian's chest. Damian's hands were now around her waist, keeping her close to him. They looked at the kings and queens.

Tikki sighed deeply before saying, "While this is great and all, how are you going to prevent the Earth from dying while you are in the Underworld."

Marinette thought about it before coming up with the perfect solution. "I got it. For six months during spring and summer, I will stay on Olympus or in the mortal realm so the earth can bloom. But during the other six months, I will stay with Damian in the Underworld."

Everyone thought about this before promptly agreeing. Marinette was ecstatic. She had gotten rid of Lila, everyone knew her real identity, and she was married to Damian. She smiled up at Damian happily. They were going to be okay. They would deal with the aftermath of this together.

(The Aftermath of the Reveal)

The aftermath of the reveal was hard for Marinette. All of her old friends visited her in the Underworld, begging her for forgiveness. They claimed that they were stupid and didn't realize and that it was all Lila's fault. But, no matter how much she wanted to forgive them, she knew what Lila said was right. They didn't even spare her a glance after Lila came. They believed a stranger over their friend. And it wasn't anyone's fault but their own. She sighed, tiredly rubbing her head to ease the headache. She felt a presence behind her and turned around. Seeing it was Damian, she jumped on him, hugging him like a lifeline.

He hugged her back and then gave her a peck on the lips, "Rough day?" 

"You have no idea," Marinette muttered. "I spent the whole day trying to ward off my old friends who were trying to seek forgiveness again. It's getting annoying. It's simple, they didn't believe me when I needed them to, so they don't deserve to be my friends anymore."

He looked at her in concern, "I can stop anyone from entering the Underworld if that's what you want?"

She shook her head, "It's fine."

He looked at her once more, this time with adoration, "Well, no matter what you have me." He then kissed her deeply, and as Marinette kissed him back, she knew he was right. Marinette had a loving husband, and they would get through their problems together. They had each other's back. Together, for the rest of eternity.

(3095 words)


	4. Daminette - How to Fail Being a Parent 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's parents and friends leave Marinette, but what happens when Edna Mode (from the incredible) discovers Marinette? This was requested by azv2448 on the archive. azv2448 has been very helpful in giving me advice which I appreciate. 
> 
> This is the link to the request: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/965926805/images/163d47f98d72a1f2668429840963.png

(3rd Person POV)

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl that went from having everything to nothing. At least, that's what it felt like right now. She still had Jagged and Penny, supporting her. But her parents threw her out of the house after the believed Lila's lies. The shiny new thing over their daughter! Her friends also thought of her as a bully. At the age of 17, Marinette had no friends and no family. But little did she know that everything was soon going to change for her.

(Edna Mode's POV)

Enda Mode was a great designer. But, she wanted, no needed an apprentice to carry her legacy. When Jagged Stone, along with his assistant Penny and Clara, told her of their designer MDC, she was ecstatic. And her designs were beautiful. Yes, MDC had the right amount of talent to be Edna's apprentice. All she had to was find her.

She was walking to the bakery in Paris, where Jagged said his niece would most likely be. She arrived at the bakery and opened the door walking inside. There were two people inside. She asked them, "Hello, darlings. Do you, by any chance, know where Marinette is?"

She watched as both of the people stiffened, and then the female replied, "No, we used to be her parents, but we no longer consider her a daughter!"

Edna was confused by that. As far as Jagged said, Marinette's parents had a good relationship with her. So what changed? She then once more asked, "Do you where I might be able to find her, darlings?"

Marinette's supposed mother grew angry, "Who cares where she is! And if you're trying to find her. You must be one of the bad influences that Lila was talking about, so get out of our bakery!"

Edna huffed and turned on her heel, walking out of the bakery door. Once she was outside, she pulled out her phone and called Jagged. "Jagged, I tried to go to the bakery, but her parents said that they kicked her out. Or at least they implied it by saying that she was no longer their daughter."

"What?! That's so not rock-and-roll! Hmm, well, Marinette did buy a safe house. If I remember correctly, the address is nineteen dauphin bleu. Good luck, and let me know when you find her."

"Sure sure, darling," Edna replied before ending the phone call. She quickly went to the address in hopes of finding her.

(Marinette's POV)

Marinette was not sulking! She swears she isn't! She's just sad that her parents didn't believe her. And hadn't been doing anything for the past two days other than eating and watching shitty rom-coms... Okay, maybe she was sulking. But could you blame her! Her parents believed a liar over her, plus she had shitty coping skills with Hawkmoth still around. Before Hawkmoth, she would have cried for hours on end while eating strawberry icecream. Now, she couldn't do that at risk of an akumatization, and she was Ladybug. Fuck Hawkmoth, fuck Lila, fuck her stupid hormones.

The doorbell then rang. Marinette dragged herself to the door, not stopping to look through the peek hole. She regretted that because once she opened the door, on the other side, she found THE EDNA MODE. Marinette jumped in surprise and started to try and fix her appearance while rambling, "Oh my god, you're Edna Mode. I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was going to be you at the door! Otherwise, I would have made myself more presentable! Oh my god, it's you!!! Most consider you better than Audrey Bourgeois, Style Queen herself. It is such an honor."

Edna cut off Marinette's rambling with a hand to her shoulder, "Please, darling, the pleasure all mine. I'm so happy to meet the famous MDC that Jagged, Clara, and Penny have been telling me so much about." At hearing those words, Marinette looked seconds from passing out.

Edna followed Marinette to the couch and told her, "Now, I went to your parent's bakery, but they said that they were no longer your parents. So, I want you to tell Auntie Edna everything! Okay?"

Marinette nodded, still in shock. She quickly shook her head to clear her head and then went on to explain about Lila. "There was this girl that came to my school three years ago. She claimed that she had an amazing life. And it would have been believable if all the things that she mentioned weren't false. For example, she said that Jagged Stone wrote a song for her when she saved his cat from an airport runway. Jagged never had a cat. Civilians aren't allowed on airport runways. And she's making Jagged look like a pedophile, she's underage, and he's an adult. If she continues claiming this, Jagged could go to jail. There are a lot more unbelievable claims that she makes. Anyways, I knew she was lying, so I tried to disprove her lies. But, she covered it up. I went to the bathroom to cool down. Lila then came inside and confronted me, saying that she would take all my friends away. I didn't think she would do it, I mean, I had faith in my friends." Marinette's voice cracked, and she started sobbing.

Edna waited for Marinette to continue talking. Marinette inhaled sharply and then continued, "My friends believed her over me. They knew me so much longer. But they picked the shinier thing. They bullied me every day, and Lila told them that I was bullying her. She made them beat me up, steal, and destroy my stuff. I thought that my parents would at least support me, but no, the wish of them supporting me was too much to ask. My parents also believed Lila over their daughter. THEIR DAUGHTER!!! They raised me, loved me, and then they believe someone else over me. At first, they started neglecting me, but then Lila came over one day and told them that I had given her death threat. After that, they kicked me out. I didn't tell anyone not to feel weak. Now, here I am."

Marinette finished talking and cried, letting loose all of the tears she had been holding in, but she then stopped. Enda looked at Marinette and told her something that shocked the daylights out of her, "Just because your Ladybug, that doesn't mean you can't let loose your emotions. If you bag all of it up, you will be at a larger risk of an akumitization. But, if you let your emotions out little by little, you won't be as subjected to an akumitization."

Marinette started stammering out excuses, shocked that Edna had figured it out, "O-oh I'm not Ladybug, I-i'm too clumsy to be her. L-ladybug has to be someone a-amazing to do what she d-does."

Before she could continue, Edna held up her hand, effectively shutting Marinette up. "Marinette, darling, you don't have to lie to me. Only an idiot would not be able to figure out your Ladybug. You look so much like her. **_(I did watch the NY special. And they did say that the magic of the miraculous is interfering with finding the identity of the heroes. But let's pretend that the magic isn't interfering, and everyone is just clueless. Well, they are clueless, but more clueless if possible.)_** Anyways, the reason that I was seeking you out in the first place was that I wanted you to be my apprentice. Would you like that?"

Marinette nodded, unable to speak. It was like a dream come true to her. When she rejected Audrey's offer for an internship, she still had a reason to stay in Paris. Now that she had nothing left, this was the perfect way for her to get a new start, to leave her old life behind. Plus, who in their right mind would turn down being the apprentice of Edna Mode. Not an intern, an apprentice.

Edna clapped her hands together after Marinette gave her consent for being an apprentice. "That's great, darling. Go pack everything you need. We're leaving tomorrow at 6:00 AM."

Marinette nodded, "Where will we be living?"

"Gotham City, New Jersey."

(Time skip of a year)

(Edna's POV)

It had been a year since Edna had gone to France to seek out Marinette or MDC. Since then, they moved to Gotham City, and Marinette made a name for herself there. She was an incredibly talented and a hard worker. She worked well under pressure and took criticism well. A lot of times, Marinette's designs would bypass even her own. It would surprise Edna, but she was proud of her little coccinelle. She wanted to adopt Marinette, but she first wanted Marinette's approval. For all Edna knew, Marinette wouldn't want to have a parent figure again after what happened with her parents. Even if Edna didn't adopt Marinette, she wanted Marinette to be the heir to Mode companies.

Today, Edna was meeting up with Bruce Wayne. He wanted him and his sons to get some suits, so today was the fitting. Marinette was with another client today so, she wouldn't be meeting them. She heard the doorbell rang. _That must be them,_ she thought. She opened the gates for them to enter the premises. A minute later, they were knocking on the front door. She let them in. When Edna saw them, she huffed at the height of all of the Wayne boys.

She went up to Bruce and beckoned him to bend down. Once he did saw, she greeted him with a kiss to each cheek and exclaimed ", Darling, I'm so glad that could make it. It's so nice to see you and the rest of your boys."

Bruce cleared his throat, "It's nice to see you too, Edna. So, are we just doing measurements today, or are you also going to give us a design for the suits?"

"Ah, Bruce dear," Edna started, "Art takes time. Plus, my amazing new apprentice will be designing your suits."

Dick and Jason started laughing. "Look Bruce," Dick guffawed, "She's pulling a Bruce." Tim laughed along with the other two, while Damian looked to be seconds away from smiling.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry about them, Edna. You would think that a grown 30-year-old man would have some respect. I swear he has the maturity of a five-year-old."

Edna waved him off, "Ah, it's no harm done, Bruce. Dick is also right. I fully plan to adopt my apprentice. I only need her approval before I do so. I mean, she did turn eighteen only recently."

Bruce looked shocked at this revelation, as did his sons, who were joking, not thinking in the slightest that it could be true. The great Edna Mode had never taken in an apprentice in her life, nor would she ever think of adopting someone. It was so out of character for her. "What happened to the girl that you feel this way," Bruce asked.

Edna sighed, "Other than being a brilliant designer, who designs could rival my own, my little coccinelle has had a hard life. There was a girl who lied about her. This girl made all of her friends bully and isolate her. The worst part was when my coccinelle's parents believed the liar over their daughter. They threw her out. When I heard about her designing from Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, I went to Paris to seek her out. When I went to her bakery, her parents were rude. I called and asked Jagged where she could be. He gave me her address. When I went there, she was a mess. I offered her the apprenticeship, she accepted. And a year later, here we are."

The Wayne's looked shocked at this. They then snapped out of it and, Edna then took their measurement and took note of any extra preferences they might have. She also asked what color they wanted for the suit jacket, shirt, and pants. Edna then asked whether they preferred a bow tie or a necktie. Finally, she asked what color they wanted the lining of their suits to be.

On their way out, Bruce asked Edna, "Would you and your apprentice like to come to the Wayne gala in return for making the suits in such short notice. Oh, and it is in two weeks." Edna agreed and saw them out. Once they left, she sighed deeply. She then smiled to herself, thinking about Marinette's reaction to the gala and having to design Wayne's suits.

(Marinette's POV)

Marinette was having a mental breakdown. WHY? Because Edna decided that having Marinette design Wayne's suits was a good idea, as was going to Wayne Gala. So right now, Marinette was having a meltdown. And what was Edna doing? She was watching Marinette become a stuttering mess and trying to figure out how she was going to do something like this.

"Marinette, calm down! Just do your best and, you'll figure the rest out," Edna told her.

Marinette nodded and went to her room to start planning the designs and creating them. For almost two weeks, she worked tirelessly on end to complete the designs, and make a dress for herself. And by the day before the gala, Marinette had completed the suits. Alfred came to Edna's manor to get them for the Waynes.

Once Alfred picked them up, Edna went to Marinette's room and knocked. Once Marinette said to come in, Edna opened the door and walked in. Marinette looked at Edna, wondering why she was here. But, she then asked a question that Marinette so happy, "My little coccinelle, would you like it if I adopted you?"

Marinette couldn't answer from happiness. Instead, she jumped on Edna with tears in her eyes and kept on chanting, "Yes, yes, yes!" They both sat like that until Marinette fell asleep, happy that they were now legally going to be family.

On the day of the Wayne gala, Marinette wore a burgundy dress with silver details on the upper part of the dress. She wore silver shoes that had a glass flower on the toes and a silver handbag. Marinette, also matching silver earrings and a necklace. She decided to let her hair loose into beautiful waves. 

Edna wore a simple black dress with some white pearl details along with a black handbag with silver and black shoes.

They then left for the Wayne gala. Once they arrived at the Wayne gala, they spotted the Wayne's wearing Marinette's amazing designs.

Once the Waynes spotted Edna, they walked over in hopes of meeting her apprentice. Edna saw them coming and Marinette to them. "Boys, this is my apprentice Marinette Mode. Marinette, this is Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian."

"Wait, so you legally adopted her?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I did, yesterday," Edna replied.

Marinette smiled brightly at the Waynes and said, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope that you like the suits that I made." The Wayne's gave their gratitude for the suits. They then all dispersed, except for Damian. He was still staring at Marinette, as Marinette was staring at him. They both started talking at the same time,

"Hi, it's nice-"

"Hey, I rea-"

They both laughed, and Marinette said, "You go first."

"I was going to tell you how fond I am of this suit. You did an acceptable job."

"Thank you," Marinette muttered, "I was going to say that it's nice to meet you. So tell me about yourself."

And the pair went on to talking about anything and everything together. Marinette couldn't keep her eyes off of him. How his beautiful tan skin glistened in the light. How soft his dark, silky hair looked, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the best part, a perfect balance between jade and emerald green, giving it a shine, but not making it look toxic. He was so handsome. As she continues talking with him, she realized, she liked him, she wanted him to kiss her, hold her. But they had just met. Little did she know that Damian had similar thoughts running through his head.

(3rd person POV)

Damian thought that Marinette was absolutely beautiful with her silky raven hair. Her pink pouty lips along with her glistening bluebell eyes. Her fair skin was showered with little freckles that made her even prettier. Words could not describe how beautiful she was.

From an outside view, Marinette and Damian were looking like lovesick fools. Laughing, talking, never leaving each other's side. By the end of the night, they separated with each other's phone number, and a promise to meet again for a date.

(Time Skip of three months)

(Marinette POV)

It had been three months since the gala. The day after the gala, Damian took her to Gotham park for a nice picnic. On their second date, they went to the rooftop of one of Bruce's buildings and watched the sunset from there. Their third date was the date where Damian asked Marinette if she would like to be his girlfriend. He took her to an expensive restaurant and after they walked on the pier. There he took out a necklace with a silver chain and "I love you for always and forever" written on it. The pendant was in the shape of a heart. He gave it to her as he asked her to be his girlfriend. She jumped on him kissing him with so much force and passion and then pulled away, breathing out a, "Yes!"

Since then, they had been inseparable. Damian and Marinette told each other everything. Well, almost everything, she still hadn't told Damian about being Ladybug. And Marinette knew he was also hiding something the way he would get bruises for no reason. She didn't know what he was hiding until she stumbled across something when she was at the Manor one day.

She had gotten lost again. The Wayne Manor was huge. Marinette knew she was going to get lost, but she always had someone to help her. Marinette then heard some noises. She stumbled towards the noise. The sight that she was met with made her head throb. There in front of her were the occupants of the house. But not as the Wayes. No, they were there as the Bat-Family. The Waynes were the BAT FAMILY! Of course, she would end up falling in love with a vigilante.

Once they caught sight of her, all noises ceased. They didn't do anything until Damian let out a feeble, "Beloved?"

Marinette turned her attention to Damian, "When were you going to tell me about this? And no, I am not mad. But you should have TOLD me. I shouldn't have had to find out by myself."

Damian sighed and told her, "I didn't want to endanger your life."

She snorted, "Yeah, like I don't do that daily."

"What?!" Everyone screamed at the implications that she was giving.

"Yup, I'm a hero from Paris. Tikki, Spots on!" She then transformed into Ladybug. Once Marinette transformed, she looked at the opened mouth vigilantes. "In Paris, my old partner and I protect the citizens from a guy named Hawkmoth, who preys off of people's emotions to turn them into his minions, I've been fighting him for about four years now. I did send a message to the Justice League, but Green Lantern told me to stop prank calling. I've been fighting him by myself for two years because my old partner was harassing me." She then went on to explain different akumitizations and went more in-depth about her powers.

"Spot off", she said. She held her hand out and let Tikki sit in it, "This is my kwami Tikki, she is the one who lets me turn into Ladybug." Everyone, surprisingly, took her reservations well.

By the end, Batman told her, "We would like to help you defeat Hawkmoth. We can start by uncovering who he is. We can do that by taking his voice and running it through some voice scanners until we find a match." Marinette nodded, happy that they were getting somewhere.

She pulled up a video of Hawkmoth speaking while telling Batman, "By the way, Mom's going to be here in ten minutes."

They looked at her, bewildered, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and handed them her phone with the recording, "What I mean is that she knows that you are the Bat-Family. She figured it out like she figured out my identity." They all nodded, dumbfounded that someone knew their identity.

Tim or Red Robin ran the voice through the scanners before they found a match. "Gabriel Agreste", Marinette breathed, "I suspected him before, but he got akumatized. He must have akumatized himself to throw off suspicion."

That's when Edna arrived, "Did you figure out Hawkmoth's identity", Edna asked. Marinette nodded and pointed to the screen. Edna looked at it and scoffed, "Of course it's Gabriel. I always knew he was a psychopath!" Marinette started laughing at Edna's reaction and hugged her. Edna's face softened, and she stroked Marinette's hair lightly.

The bat family watched the scene with growing bewilderment. Damian cleared his throat, bringing the attention to him. "As much as I love to see how much my angel's and Mode's relationship is growing, we have more pressing matters. How are we going to catch Hawkmoth."

Marinette thought about it before saying, "A distraction." She turned to Edna, "Mom, you are going to set up a meeting with Gabriel and distract him. While you're doing that, we'll break into the house and go to his hideout. Actually", she turned to Tim," Tim, could you look into the security cameras and see if there is any footage of him disappearing in some way. Or could you get a layout of the house?"

"Done and done," Tim answered. They watched Gabriel push three specific buttons on Emile's portrait, which Marinette took note of. They then saw him disappear underneath the ground. Tim pulled the layout of the house up. "This is the layout, based on it, we can conclude that he was going to the room beneath the house."

Marinette nodded her head, "Okay, this is perfect. Once we sneak in there, we'll look around, gather some evidence, and then sneak up on Gabriel and take the brooch from him."

Everyone cheered and then left to do their own thing. Damian stopped Marinette from leaving. He pulled her to him and said in a sexy, gruff voice, "I'm glad that I know every part of you now." He then dove for her lips, prompting a squeak from Marinette. After a few seconds, she relaxed in the kiss, pulling Damian closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. He put one hand around her waist, and the other one was in her sweet-smelling raven hair. The kiss felt amazing. His warm, soft lips against her luscious, sweet ones. Her lips tasted sweet like sugar, making Damian want to kiss her longer and harder. But, humans need to breathe. They pulled away panting heavily, faces flushed in passion. They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit before kissing each other once more, this one being chaste rather than hot and heavy. They then let each other go and went to prepare for the demise of Hawkmoth.

The next day, they followed through with the plan. Edna first entered the house and talked loudly to Gabriel, demanding that he bring his son and Natalie to the meeting so that they can all catch up. Once the occupants of the Agreste household were out of the way, Ladybug and the Bats made their way to the picture of Emile. There they pressed the exact buttons and went underneath the house. There they found hundreds of white butterflies along with a horrifying sight. Emilie Agreste being preserved in a coffin and in what looked like to be a coma. Marinette was convinced that she could heal Emilie, went up to the coffin, and set to work. She closed her eyes and put her hands to the outside of the coffin. She then let her power flow through her body until they were at her hands. She then kept her glowing hands to the coffin until she heard a cough. She opened her eyes to find Emilie sitting up, looking around in shock, "Where's my husband?" she asked, "Where's Adrien?"

Marinette put her hand to Emile's shoulder, "We'll explain everything to you after ma'am. But, we first need to do something." She walked over to the platform and rose herself to the upper floor, along with everyone else. She then saw Edna, Gabriel, Adrien, and Natalie already there. Everyone positioned themselves and got ready to attack. At the count of three, everyone moved. Marinette grabbed the brooch from Gabriel, Bruce grabbed the peacock brooch from Natalie, and Damian grabbed the ring from Adrien. The Agreste's and Natalie turned to the heroes in anger, but then froze when they caught sight of Emilie.

Emilie, now understanding that her family must have done something bad, for these people to take away their miraculous, started sobbing. Marinette went up to her and comforted her while telling her everything that she missed. Edna called the police, while the Bat-Family made sure that not of the Agreste's nor Natalie escaped.

(3rd person POV)

When the police arrived, they were surprised to find that designer Gabriel Agreste, his son, and his assistant were guilty of the terrorism in Paris. They were going to jail. Then, reporters arrived, broadcasting the defeat of Hawkmoth to the world, but then Gabriel said something that made some happy, while it froze the blood in many others, "Lila Rossi was also part of this! She was an accomplice to my schemes! Lila was trying to push Marinette Dupain-Cheng to an akumitization because I realized how powerful of an Akuma Marinette would become. So Lila went to great length to make her suffer, but then she left Paris, and I wasn't able to akumatize her. If you should be arresting anyone else, it should be Lila Rossi!"

In her house, a liar was growing pale as the authorities banged on her door. When she didn't open up, they kicked down the door and arrested her. Lila then let out a scream that the whole world would have heard. 

When the government saw that two accomplices for Hawkmoth were in the same class from Francios Dupont Highschool, they had to school investigated. They investigated both the principal and Madame Bustier. They found out that both would take bribes and were enablers. They then investigated the students in Madame Bustier's class. They found that the students were being sued which wasn't that bad. But, they were being sued for slander, defamation, and more, by not only Edna Mode but also Bruce Wayne. The government looked at security cameras and found many forms of breaking and entering, abuse, bullying, and found many forms of slander online. All of the students along with the teacher and principal were going to have to serve jail time. But, it would be nowhere as long as Lila's, Adrien's, Natalie's, or Gabriel's jail time. 

(Marinette POV)

Marinette was staying in the Grand Hotel when her ex-parents came knocking at her door. They were all smiles, "Marinette, now that we know that we actually raised you right, you can come home with us!"

Marinette just scowled back at them, "As much as I appreciate the offer, you aren't my guardians anymore. Edna Mode adopted me and I am legally Marinette Mode. Have a good day!" She then slammed the door shut in their faces. She leaned her head against the door and sighed deeply.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and kiss her neck gently, "You going to be okay?"

Marinette turned around and smiled at him, "Yeah, I am."

Five hours later, when Marinette turned on the news, it showed Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng going to jail. They were charged for child neglecting and abuse. Marinette shook her head, chuckling, knowing that it was Damian who did this. She inhaled deeply, oh well, all's well that ends well.

(Time Skip of 15 years)

A thirty-three-year-old Marinette put the baby in her hands down in the crib. After everything that happened in Paris, Damian and Marinette had continued dating. Damian proposed on their one-year anniversary and the got married a year later. They now had an 11-year-old daughter named Amira Beth Wayne, a 6-year-old boy Grayson Abbas Wayne, and 1-year-old Sadiya Cathy Wayne. Marinette was now the CEO of Mode Companies, while Damian ran Wayne Enterprises along with Tim as Co-CEOs. As Marinette looked at her children she couldn't believe that she managed to have such a good life. She felt Damian behind her so she leaned back into him. He kissed the back her head and whispered huskily in her ear, "I love you and I promise that I and the kids will be by your side. Forever and always."

Marinette snuggled into Damian and squeezed his hand whispering, "Forever and always."

(4964 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link to the outfits and necklace is below.
> 
> Marinette's Outfit:https://www.canva.com/design/DAEKbV4RvVE/VCs1S73puDxHtbEFp2y4pw/view?utm_content=DAEKbV4RvVE&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu
> 
> Wayne Fam Outfits: https://www.canva.com/design/DAEKb9uRuks/Oq5UWzqF7o9NJNkCqzaRRg/view?utm_content=DAEKb9uRuks&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu
> 
> Edna Mode Outfit: https://www.canva.com/design/DAEKcHJRBws/sKF1_fGD0kX_KKPQYXBclA/view?utm_content=DAEKcHJRBws&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_design_menu
> 
> Necklace: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2Fnew-european-and-american-i-love-you-for%2F414082382.html&psig=AOvVaw0rhFYtT-Ny2UICbYK-nmIz&ust=1602655994015000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIiX6Pv0sOwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAR


	5. Jasonette - A Second Chance Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is killed in the final battle. What happens when she's brought back by the Lazurus Pit and encounters the Bat Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Violet-Sparrow on Wattpad. 
> 
> Marinette's Assassin Outfit: https://em.wattpad.com/beb663cc18c64dd58865244163dbbba1fa4dfdfe/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4946374d5a7354775373495f48773d3d2d3936363435323536372e3136336463323462383438313839376438383631313739323734382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

**_This one-shot contains major character death as well as blood and violence._ ** **_BTW, to clear up their ages at the beginning of the story._ **

**_Alfred: IMMORTAL, MY CHILDREN_ **

**_Bruce: 44_ **

**_Dick: 29_ **

**_Jason: 24_ **

**_Marinette: 23_ ** **_  
_ **

**_Tim: 21_ **

**_Damian: 14_ **

(Marinette's POV)

Ladybug had failed all of Paris. She had gone into today's battle, thinking that she and her partner Chat Noir would work together to defeat Hawkmoth. But, right when she had asked Chat Noir to take Hawkmoth's miraculous, he froze. He then did the worst thing she could imagine he laughed. Chat then walked up to Hawkmoth while Hawkomth chuckled, "Little Bug, even your partner doesn't support you anymore. Just give up." 

Ladybug froze, her mind racing. Her partner had betrayed her. He had decided that the cause they had been fighting for the last decade was no longer worth the fight. **_(I was going to make you'll do the math, but then I saw I already told you Marinette's age above, lmao._** _ **)** _She screamed in frustration and then shouted, " Never!"

Ladybug or Marinette was a great fighter, especially after having been in the superhero gig for so long. But, Chat Noir was also pretty good, and he was allied with both Mayura and Hawkmoth. It was safe to say that the odds weren't looking well for Marinette. She was growing tired, and Tikki didn't have much energy left within her.

That's when it happened, Marinette made a mistake. The next thing she knew, Hawkmoth had her pinned to the ground and had pulled off her miraculous, consequently revealing her identity. Hawkmoth handed over her miraculous to Chat Noir, who put it on. Chat, then turned into a deep purple, and a voice asked him, "What do you wish for, oh young one?"

Chat replied, "I wish for the rebirth of my mom, Emilie Agreste." Marinette's heart stopped. Her ex-partner was Adrien Agreste. And if he's assisting Hawkmoth, that must mean that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste, her idol. Then Natalie Sancoeur must be Mayura. Marinette came to those conclusions in a matter of seconds. But, after a minute, she started feeling sluggish. She felt her heartbeat slow down. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep forever. She didn't feel so good at this point. Through her blurry vision, she saw a woman that looked like Adrien's Mother appear. As Emilie returned to full consciousness, that's when Marinette started losing consciousness. The last thing that she heard in a whisper was, " A life for a life, that was the price." Before she closed her eyes, succumbing her body and mind to the darkness that lay ahead.

(Talia POV)

Talia Al-Ghul was expecting a lot of things today. What she was not expecting was to find Paris in a mid-battle, for one of the heroes partners to betray them, the villains winning, and then said hero dying. She looked at the body of the girl that everyone was staring at and thought _she didn't deserve to die like this, plus she might be useful to the league._ Talia pulled up her mask to cover her face and then blended in with the shadows. No one actually so her until she grabbed the girl and disappeared. Her actions prompted a lot of commotion back at the battle location. 

Talia boarded her plane, carrying the body in her arms. She was slightly worried about the potential effects the Lazarus pit could have on her. She had experienced the worse side-effects, courtesy of one Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. Talia could still remember his screams as he clawed his way out of the Lazarus Pit and started to attack all the assassins with the intent to kill anyone and everyone. They had barely managed to restrain him. She hoped that this girl would not receive similar side-effects. But, based on the amount of trauma and betrayal she held within her like Jason, it would be inevitable.

Once Talia arrived at the league with the dead girl, she walked out of the plane got some bandages. Talia then took the girl, or rather Marinette. She found out from a face scan that pulled up all her legal documents as well as her background information, to her father, Ra's. Once she arrived before her father, she bowed her head in respect for him.

"Ahhh, daughter, you've returned. And who is this you've acquired."

Talia answered, "Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, twenty-three-years-old, and an excellent fighter. She lived in Paris, France, and was the main hero. Today was the final battle, and her partner ended up betraying her, getting her killed in the process." She then handed over all of Marinette's legal documentation as well as her background info to her father.

Ra's looked through it and then asked, "How would she be a useful asset to the league?"

Talia responded, "After what happened with Marinette, she would have a thirst for revenge on the people that wronged her. I'm enunciating that we can use that to our advantage. The only problem is that Marinette carries around a lot of trauma, betrayal, and loneliness like Jason Todd. I'm concerned that she might have the same reaction for dipping in the pit."

Ra's nodded, considering the idea and agreeing that a person with the thirst for revenge would be a useful addition to the league. 

Talia watched Ra's, hoping to get an idea of what he was thinking. He then beckoned for her to follow him. He leads her to the Lazarus Pit, and Talia now knew that Ra's supported her decision. She put Marinette down and wrapped her in bandages before dipping her in the pit. What happens next is alarming.

Marinette has the same reaction as Jason. This time though, everyone was ready. Talia quickly took hold of her and started whispering how she got to her destination and how she came back to life. Unlike Jason, though, Marinette doesn't have as much of a temper, which helps Talia efficiently calm her down faster. Talia then tells Marinette, "Would you like to be an Assasin and fix those who have wronged you?"

Talia wasn't asking. They would force Marinette if she refused, but they wanted to be her ally rather than as her foe. But what would she choose?

(Marinette's POV)

A burning sensation was all Marinette felt. But she was supposed to be dead. So, what was she doing alive she got out of the green ooze that she was inside. Marinette frantically looked around while clawing the bandages on her to get rid of the burning sensation. When it didn't work, she tried to claw her way out of the goop to ease the burning until someone caught her around her middle. The same person took her out of the green goop and started whispering reassurance in her ear. Marinette relaxed until the women asked a question that would change everything, "Would you like to be an Assasin and fix those who have wronged you?"

The logical side of her brain argued that she shouldn't yield herself to killing others, that it was wrong. The other side of Marinette's brain felt hazy from dipping into the ooze. It was also hazy because of her grief, pain, betrayal, trauma, and loneliness argued that revenge was the only way to go. She slowly let the murky part of her brain take over until revenge felt like eating ice cream on a hot summer day, great. She nodded her head in agreement with the proposition. The woman smiled and then introduced herself as Talia Al-Ghul, the demon head's daughter. She spent the rest of the day explaining everything about the league to Marinette. Talia also explained rules that applied specifically to her. By the end of the day, Marinette had an outfit that she would use on missions and during training. Talia then left Marinette to settle in. Marinette looked around the room and sighed, getting ready for experiencing this every day from now on.

(Four months time skip)

It had been four months since Marinette became a member of the league of assassins. And as expected, she was a valuable member of the order. Her need for revenge drove her to work harder on missions. 

One morning, Talia awoke Marinette with some news. "You will be going to Gotham to check on my son, who should be 14 now. You will observe how he communicates with his family, and if there any problems arise, you will assist them. Report back to me every day, understand?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, Mistress." Talia nodded back and then left to get the plane ready. Marinette wore her usual assassin outfit.

Marinette then went outside and stood before Talia. Shed waited for Talia to give her to okay to board the plane. Once she did, they both got on and reviewed everything they knew about Damian and the Waynes. By the time they arrived in Gotham, Marinette had memorized the information of every single Wayne. She said goodbye to Talia and tracked down Damian, watching him from afar in the shadows.

(Time Skip of a Week)

It had been a week since Marinette started observing Damian. She had to say that he was growing soft. Although, it had been four years since Damian was under league supervision. Everything was going all right on the bat's patrol until it wasn't. 

The bat family was fighting some thugs at the docks when a thug snuck behind Damian, or rather Robin, and shot him in the stomach. Damian fell to the ground in pain, but still alive. This action provoked Marinette to let out a deep, feral growl. She then grabbed some of her throwing stars and launched them at the thug, effectively killing him in the process. Her actions lead the bat clan to shift their attention to her. They quickly fought off the remaining thugs. They then walked up to a bleeding Damian and Marinette standing in front of him as if to guard him.

Batman then asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Marinette answered, "My name is Dark Angel. I was sent by Mistress Talia to look after Damian for a little bit and see how he's fitting in."

Batman then stated, "You killed the man."

Marinette shrugged, "It comes with the job description. I'm an assassin. You know, a murderer who targets people that would be better off dead?"

Batman sighed, "Nobody is better off dead."

Marinette shrugged again, so done with this conversation, "Speak for yourself."

(Jason's POV, sorry for the abrupt change)

Jason stared at the woman in front of him, who must be his age. He recognized her behavior from somewhere. Jason suddenly realized where he had seen this behavior before he exhibited this demeanor after he came back to life. That meant that she had died, and Talia was using her want for revenge like the league used his.

Jason asked, no stated, "You died." 

Dark Angel stiffened, "Who wants to know?" Yup, her reaction confirmed his suspicions she had died and was then brought back by the Lazarus Pit. Most likely recently by how raw her emotions still were.

Jason walked up slowly to her and remarked, "You died and later brought back to the Lazarus Pit. You probably have a thirst for revenge. I can see a lot of you in me. I can help you." He tried to be as gentle as possible, which was hard considering his character. 

Dark Angel backed away while shaking her head, frantically", No, you know NOTHING ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW THE BETRAYAL, THE TRAUMA. YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!" She then ran away, trying to get away from the Bat Clan. 

Jason looked over at Bruce, or Batman, with determination clear, in his eyes, "I'm going to go find her."

Batman nodded, "Take RR and Nightwing with you. I'm going to take Robin back to the Bat cave, where Agent A can patch him up. Once you find her, bring her to the cave so that we can talk with her."

Jason then nodded and grappled in the direction that Dark Angel went, with Red Robin and Nightwing following in his wake. After running for a little bit, they caught sight of her blending in with the shadows. They decided to split up to cover more ground. Jason ran as fast as he could along the rooftops when he finally caught sight of Dark Angel. She looked to be crying. When she saw him, she jumped off the roof and opened a portal falling through. Jason jumped after her and barely went through in time. He then fell on top of something and groaned. Jason got up and looked around. He realized that he was standing on the Eiffel Tower, was he in Paris?

(Marinette's POV)

After Jason or Red Hood confronted her and tried to compare herself to him, she ran. She started crying, the emotions too overwhelming to not cry. Marinette cried for a little bit. But, she then caught sight of Red Hood running up to her. She glared at him and asked Kaakki to open a portal. A week after she had managed to become an assassin, she had returned to her room and got the miracle box back in her possession. Talia had no idea, and Marinette had no desire to tell her.

She jumped through the portal, she landed on the Eiffel Tower, and took a deep breath. Behind her, she heard a loud thud and then a groan. She whipped around to find that the idiot Red Hood had followed her through the portal. She saw him get up and look around before a look of realization spread through his face. Marinette saw him look at her. She quickly ran away. She felt him running after her. But she had a mission, and she wasn't going to stop until she accomplished it. Marinette's mission the demise of everyone that ever hurt Marinette. 

She ran to the Agreste Mansion and went through Adrien's open window. She saw him sitting at his computer happily looking at something. That asshole, he killed her and was enjoying life himself. "Adrien," she crooned sweetly, "How are you? Are you having a good time since you got your mother back by killing someone else?"

Adrien looked frightened, "How do you know that?"

She walked up to him, hips swaying. She then pulled out her dagger and slid her finger across the blade, "I know a lot of things about you. Like how you are a selfish, asshole." She then pulled him closer to her and put the dagger to his neck. "You deserve to die, slowly and painfully, and I will happily help you." 

Before Adrian could scream for anyone, Marinette had already stabbed him in the stomach where his lungs were. She was going to do his heart or behead him, but that let him off too easy. The look of pure horror etched onto his face as he fell on the floor with blood all over him, and the floor had Marinette smirking. She grabbed the cat miraculous off of Adrien's finger and the ladybug miraculous off of his ears. She knew that Red Hood was behind her, but she couldn't care less. 

Next, Marinette went looking for Gabriel and Natalie. It looked like Emilie was out right now. So, Marinette wouldn't kill her. She also didn't take part in killing her. She found Gabriel and Natalie in the house's atelier. Once they saw her, they prepared to attack her. But she had already whipped out a gun and had shot both of them. She had tried to shoot them approximately below where their heart was. As Marinette got closer to examine them, she realized that she had damn good aim. The bullets had hit them directly in the area she was hoping. Close enough to kill them, but far enough to cause them pain. Their blood was gushing out of them, and Marinette could tell that they would die. She grabbed the butterfly miraculous and the peacock miraculous. She brought Adrien downstairs to lie next to his family. Marinette then went back into the shadows with Red Hood following her right as Emilie arrived. 

Marinette watched as Emilie looked at her dead family and started sobbing. Emilie then took notice of the note next to them. 

It read: 

_THEY TOOK A LIFE, AND NOW I DESERVE TO TAKE THEIR LIFE FROM THEM IN TURN. EMILIE, YOU ARE SPARED BECAUSE YOU TOOK NO PART IN ANYTHING._

_~DARK ANGEL_

Marinette watched Emilie drop down to her knees and continue wailing while crushing the note in her hand. Marinette watched closely, and she wondered if her parents did the same or if they replaced her like everyone else. She shook the thought off and then went to another house, the house of Liar Rossi.

Marinette her house, and went around it trying to find the liar. She found Lila in her room, practicing her crying. Marinette smirked to herself. She always knew that Lila had to practice crying with how many crocodile tears she let loose every day. She snuck up behind Lila and whispered, "I'll give you a real reason to cry."

Lila stopped her tears and turned around, scared out of her mind. "Who are you?"

Marinette snickered, "I'm Dark Angel, or more specifically, you're worst nightmare."

Lila started crying again, except this time, her tears weren't as fake as her life. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I HAVE A LOT OF INFORMATION ABOUT THIS COUNTRY'S GOVERNMENT!"

Marinette took a knife out and ran it across Lila's skin, causing a scream out of her, "Here's the thing, Ms. Rossi. You are extremely selfish. You were willing to sell out your country just like that. Plus, I know you're lying. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. So, here's the deal, the more you lie, the more I torture you." 

Lila spent the next thirty minutes telling lies. When Marinette knew she would be confessing, she gave Lila's phone to Red Hood so that he could film her confession. Lila then broke, "OKAY OKAY, I AM SO SORRY!!! I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THE CELEBRITIES I CLAIM I DO. I DON'T HAVE TINNITUS EITHER! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG WASN'T BULLYING ME, I BULLIED HER. I THREATENED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN SHE FOUND OUT MY LIES AND THREATENED TO TAKE AWAY ALL HER FRIENDS. I SUCCEEDED. I WAS ALSO WORKING WITH HAWKMOTH AND HELPED MAKE ADRIEN WHO WAS CHAT NOIR BETRAY LADYBUG!!! NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"

Marinette sneered and said, "Don't worry, I won't kill you." Lila looked at her in hope until she stabbed Lila in the stomach, saying, "Oops, I lied."

As Lila died, Marinette went to Red Hood and took the phone from his editing the video before sending it to all of Lila's contacts. When she sent it to Alya, she asked her to post the video on the Lady blog before watching it. She then looked over at Red Hood, who was looking at her in shock. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I'm not assassinating anyone else. Just torturing them."

She then went to each of her classmates' houses and tortured them, depending on how loyal they were to Lila. The person who Marinette tortured the least was Juleka, and the person that she tortured the most was Alya. Once Marinette had finished torturing all of her ex-classmates, she looked over to Red Hood and said, "Okay, I'm ready to go now."

Red Hood looked at her, confused, "If you were going to go with me either way, why did you run?"

She shrugged, "Your clan had found me out. I wanted people dead. Plus, I was emotional as hell after your whole speech. I also still need to check up on Damian."

(3rd Person POV)

Red Hood nodded and beckoned for her to open a portal. Marinette did so, and they both dropped through, ending up in the Bat cave. Their sudden appearance surprised all of the current occupants of the cave. Marinette walked up to Damian and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Damian replied, "Tt, " and then nodded in affirmation.

Before Marinette could say anything else, Batman told her, "I now want you to explain to us who you are, why you're here. Got it!" He then gave her the Bat glare in case she wouldn't listen to him.

Marinette nodded and then spoke, "Hi, my assassin name is Dark Angel. My birth name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A flash of recognition flashed through everyone's faces. Unbeknownst to Marinette, Hawkmoth had been broadcasting the final battle. Everyone had seen when Hawkmoth had revealed her identity and when she had died. "I was a superhero in Paris. My partner and I were in the final battle when I found out that he had betrayed me and Hawkmoth's side and was playing me this whole time. The villains won, and they made a wish to revive a dead person. In return, someone else had to die. In this case, it was me. The next thing I know, my whole body feels like it's burning, and I'm inside of a pit full of green goop. Mistress Talia promised me revenge for the people that had hurt me. I excepted her offer. Since then, I've been an assassin for four months now, training every single day for hours. Talia told me to watch your family for a little bit as a mission, which was what I was doing until Damian got shot. You know the rest." 

Red Robin looked at her skeptically, "Where did you and Red Hood go when we tried to find you." 

Marinette looked at Red Hood before carefully answering, "I had some _business_ in Paris, so to speak."

Nightwing then asked, "And what was this "business" and how the hell did you get to Paris?"

Marinette sighed, rubbing her forehead to ease the throbbing, "You're not going to let this go, are you?" When she saw everyone shake their head, she answered, "Fine. I was able to get to Paris because I have a miraculous that can open portals." She showed them the miraculous and then demonstrated it to them. "Once I got to Paris, I committed my revenge. I killed my old partner, Hawkmoth, and Mayura. I also killed a liar who took away everything from me and was also working with Hawkmoth. I also exposed the liar. Finally, I tortured all of my old friends. Yay, I told you everything. Can I go now?"

Everyone looked at her, horrified that she was talking so casually as if she hadn't just admitted to murderer and torture. Before anyone could say anything, Red Hood shouted, "No!" While taking off his helmet.

Marinette looked at him in irritation, "No? And why fucking not?"

Jason looked over at her, "Because I'm not letting Talia use you anymore."

Marinette sighed, knowing he was right. Now that she had gotten her revenge, her mind was a lot more clear, and she realized why Talia wanted her to be an assassin in the first place. "Fine, so I'm staying here?" Everyone nodded, still in a daze from everything they just learned.

Marinette shook her head, and Alfred _**(THE AMAZING GOD THAT HE IS)** _came into the Bat Cave when Marinette was going to ask someone to lead her upstairs. As Marinette walked upstairs, she hoped that things would work out for her.

(one month time skip)

Marinette had been staying with the Bat Fam or rather Waynes for a month now. She honest to kwami had no idea how they were still alive. The number of times they pulled a weapon on each other was frightening, to be honest. As she got to know each of them, they felt more like her brothers and father, except for one person, Jason damn Todd. She really liked him. He was so gentle with her, and at first, she didn't understand why. But one day, Jason told her his backstory. To her surprise, it was similar to hers. Once she figured that out, they connected on a whole other level. In fact, they had both sworn that they would try not to kill again. And naturally, the one guy who will probably ever understand her, she had to have a crush on. 

Another problem was Talia Al-Ghul. She still hadn't come to find Marinette. So she was either planning something big. OR SHE WAS DEAD! What, a girl could dream. Marinette then heard a crash downstairs. She ran downstairs and what she saw had her reeling. Talia was in the middle of the living room, playing with her dagger. Once she saw Marinette, she smirked, "Marinette, you're here. We can go back to the league now."

Marinette shook her head, "I like living here, and I don't want to leave."

The smile that was on Talia's face disappeared, "Even if you do like it here, you still have to get revenge on the people that wronged you."

Marinette clicked her tongue, "That's the thing, I already did revenge on them. I killed the main ones and tortured the rest."

Talia yelled in defeat, "Well, if you won't come back, then you'll just die!" **_(I know I made Talia super sweet at the start of the story. But let's face it. She's a manipulator and a bitch)_** She then charged Marinette with her dagger in hand. But before she could reach Marinette, she was dead on the floor with multiple bullet holes going through her. 

Marinette, with a gun in her hand, sank to her knees sobbing. The Wayne family, having heard the gunshots, hurried to the first floor. There they found a sobbing Marinette and a dead Talia. Jason hurried to Marinette and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, Pixie, what's wrong?" Marinette shook her head, still sobbing. The rest of the family, seeing that Marinette wasn't calming down, decided to give some words of support before taking Talia out of the room and cleaning the blood. 

Jason picked up Marinette, who was clinging to his leather jacket and took her upstairs to his room. He whispered soothing words in her ear the whole way. Once they arrived, he put her down on the bed and cuddled her, "Marinette, Pixie, Baby, I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Marinette's sobbing started dying down. Eventually, it was only an occasional tear with some hiccups and sniffs. "I made a promise that I wouldn't kill anymore. I broke that promise. Deep down, I really am a murderer." She started sobbing again.

Jason sighed and crooned to her, "Oh, baby. Do you really think that? I used to murderer people all the time. Does that still make me a murderer? No! It doesn't make you a murderer either."

He then started kissing her cheek, her eyelids, her button-nose, her forehead, her head, her jaw. He trailed kisses down her neck while speaking, "I- love-you-so-much. And nothing-is ever-going- to change-that. You- are not- a- murderer." He then planted a fervent kiss on her lips, which she deepened.

They continued kissing until Marinette broke away to say, "I love you too. You helped me so much when I was broken."

Jason looked at her in the eyes with a raw intensity, "Then if you love me, never blame yourself for what happened to you."

She smiled softly, "I promise", before kissing him once more, with a deep passion.

He pulled away this time and told her, "You have a chance to have a second chance at life. Not many people get that. Use that second chance to fulfill everything you ever wanted. Leave the past behind. Be who you really are. Who you were before everything. But move into the future, with me by your side."

"A second chance," Marinette whispered, "A second chance." Before kissing him once more. She was going to be okay. They had each other, and they were going to get through everything together. Together no matter what, they were going to give themselves a second chance, and they were going to spend every second of it together.

(4707 words)


	6. Jasonette - A Second Chance Pt. 2 - Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted a part 2 for my one-shot Jasonette - A Second Chance. This is basically the reactions of the bat fam and Paris to the deaths and the revelations.

(The BatFam's Reaction to Talia's death)

Damian didn't know what to think about his mother's death. Yes, she was a horrible mother, but she still raised him. After everything she did to him, she was still his mother. He wanted to kill the girl, Marinette, for killing his mother. For taking away one of his parents. Even if she had bonded with him, her personality could be a facade. He was quite prepared to make her pay for actions. He had even grabbed his katana and was walking to Marinette's room. He was about to enter and give her a piece of his mind when he heard sobbing. He put his ear against the door to listen better. 

What he heard made him feel so guilty, "I made a promise that I wouldn't kill anymore. I broke that promise. Deep down, I am a murderer." He stumbled away from the door in shock. She thought that by killing Talia, she was a murderer. Marinette wasn't blaming anyone for her actions but herself.

Damian went to his room and reflected on his own life. Now that he thought about it, he was much like her. They had both killed people. They also changed their ways after associating themselves with new people, in both cases the Waynes. Damian could still hear the despair in her voice as she talked to Todd. The heart-wrenching sobs. His family had given him another chance even though he had killed many. Even though he was a bratty child, he got a second chance. That was when Damian Wayne made up his mind. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was like his older sister. He would help her grow and would help her heal from her past. But most of all, he would give her a second chance.

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Bruce didn't know what to think about Marinette killing Talia. He understood in this situation that it was an act of self-defense, but she could have easily disarmed Talia instead of killing her. Bruce rubbed his forehead in irritation. He never condoned killing, especially after what happened to his parents. His parents. He frowned in thought, did Marinette ever mention having parents? She mentioned the liar, the ex-partner, the villain, and the ex-classmates, but never her parents. Did she not have any? 

Bruce went over to the Bat Computer and put in the name Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He found her record. She was obviously stated as dead. It seems like, at her funeral, her grandparents were present. But, her parents were nowhere to be seen which prompted a lot of questions out of the funeral attendees. When Bruce tried to find her parents, he found that they were very much alive. So why didn't they attend her funeral? He tried to find something, but couldn't. But something then caught his eye, some customers of the Dupain-Cheng bakery had commented that a couple of months before her death, Marinette wasn't seen much at the bakery. Her parents, the owners, were also a lot more temperamental. A lot of customers suspected that Marinette was either being abused or neglected, although they couldn't tell which. In Bruce's opinion, both were rather concerning. 

Bruce leaned back against the chair in thought, Marinette really had nobody left. She had a valid reason for revenge and took it. He thought back to his own parents' death. It had been heartbreaking, but he had had people such as Alfred to comfort him, and help him. But Marinette, she had no one through all her heartbreak, no friends, no family, nothing. And now she had that chance, but it was ruined by her killing Talia. Bruce then decided that this would be the one instance that he condoned killing, and he would support Marinette and help her get her second chance at happiness and a family.

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Tim was still unsure whether or not everything was a hallucination. Once he realized it wasn't he couldn't believe it. Talia, the person who had somehow managed to escape death so many times was finally dead. She no longer had the ability to manipulate people. Tim didn't really have a relationship with Talia, not the way Damian, Bruce, or even Jason did. But, he truly believed that life would be a bit easier without Talia Al-Ghul being a part of it. In terms of Marinette killing her, he was willing to give her a second chance, for he knew that she didn't mean it.

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Dick was ecstatic the Talia was dead. She was a major bitch. Dick still remembered the night terrors that Damian experienced when he first came to the manor. He still experienced them, but they weren't as drastic, thankfully. But, Dick would always hate Talia for pushing such a young boy to do so many bad things, that the moment he escaped those, he would experience vivid flashbacks of them. No, he was not sad or mad about Talia's death. Not the way the other members of his family might be. And he didn't blame Marinette in the slightest. He instead thought of her as a hero, but if she wanted to forget the fact that she was ever killed, he would respect that. He would give Marinette a second chance, the same way he did to Damian a few years ago.

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

As Jason listened to his beloved pixie sobbing, it made his heart wrench. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve any of this. Yet, she had to experience things that many people don't experience until much later in their life, or at all. He was mad at everyone who hurt her. He wanted to hurt them until they begged and said sorry to her. But, he knew that that wasn't what Marinette would want. She would want to move on and start a new life and have a second chance as he suggested. As he rocked Marinette in his arms, he thought about Talia's death. He didn't think that Marinette killing Talia was bad. She was acting in self-defense, and he would rather it be that manipulative, prostitute of a bitch. His baby girl didn't deserve to die after everything that she went through. 

Besides, Talia had escaped death one too many times. Had she brought both him and Marinette back to life? Yes. Did they owe her anything because of that? No. She only brought them back to manipulate them into her little assassins. She wanted them to do all the dirty work for her. She and her father, Ra's promised revenge, when really they were using their need for revenge as a leverage for them to stay in the league.

Jason looked down at the perfect little angel with a little bit of devil in his arms. She was beautiful. Her raven hair with navy highlights. Her beautiful heart-shaped face. Her pale skin with mildly flushed cheeks along with freckles sprinkled on said cheeks. Her pink pouty lips. But, his favorite part about her was her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful almond-shaped, with long, dark eyelashes, and her shimmering blue-bell eyes. He loved the way her eyes held a different type of sparkle depending on her emotion. Yes, everything about her was perfect, and he'd be dammed if he didn't give her a second chance to have a better life with him.

(Marinette's Parents' Reactions)

To anyone else, Marinette's parents would be considered selfish and horrible parents. But to them, they thought that they were amazing parents. They always let Marinette do whatever she wants and never did ask her where she was because they trusted her so much. What they didn't realize was that they were neglecting Marinette. When Lila came to their house along with some of her classmates and told them that they were bullying her, they thought that maybe Marinette was acting out because they were caring too much about her. So they stopped talking to her in hopes to give her more privacy and less of a reason to act out. 

When she was revealed as the hero of Paris, they didn't know what to think. And then she died. She looked so sad, but as she died, they saw a small glimmer of hope, as if she was excited to move on from her life. It was then that her parents realized that they were neglecting her. But it was too late to do anything. Their daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, was already dead, and she wasn't coming back. After that, they stopped doing anything. They didn't attend her funeral. They didn't open the bakery much anymore. They were mourning for the daughter they lost, they didn't think that anything else could happen to make them feel worse until it did come.

The murderer of the Agreste's except for Emilie and Lila, as well as the revelations that the Agreste's were villains and that Lila was a liar, was a huge wake-up call for her parents. They then realized everything they did wrong. They started neglecting their daughter even more because of the word of a liar. They were horrible parents. And as they sat down on the couch replaying the murderer of Lila Rossi, they felt tears slip down their face, for they lost their daughter in the worst way possible. That was the day that they swore that if they ever had a second chance at being a parent, they would do everything in their power to be the best parents possible. They owed that much to their dead daughter.

(School/ School Board's Reactions)

Both Mrs. Bustier and Principal Damocles were receiving a lot of backlash from Paris for being allies in Lila spreading her lies. Yet, they both claimed that it wasn't their fault that Lila had tricked them. The only problem was that they claimed that in front of the school board who automatically decided to fire them. What school staff didn't take responsibility for their students? 

The bigger problem was when the school board realized that both Bustier and Damocles were probably neglecting the students and taking bribes. These actions should have them in jail. So, the school board started a case against both of them. They gathered evidence every time they took a bribe and every time they neglected a student. They turned the case in and received the news that a trial was being held against the two. All of the students and parents in Mrs. Bustier's class were present during the trial. When Mrs. Bustier claimed that it wasn't their fault that they believed Lila, Mrs. Rossi got out of her seat screaming and attacked the two. She was beating up both of them and screaming that if they had stopped her from lying or had told her, then her baby wouldn't have been killed. It took four security guards to stop her. Once Mrs. Rossi had calmed down, she looked at the judge and announced, "I want to sue both of them." 

The judge agreed, seeing that they both had no remorse whatsoever and were more concerned about saving their own skins. In the end, they both got sued, hat to pay a fine of 200,000 dollars once they got out of jail. As for their jail time, they had to serve two years for educational negligence along with four more years of taking bribery. It wasn't a good day for those two. What made it even worse was that once they were released from jail, they were forbidden from going back into the educational field. Unlike many others, Mrs. Bustier and Mr. Damocles were not getting a second chance, at least, not for a long time, and that satisfied everybody.

(Now for the best part, the class's reactions)

The class was appalled by many things right now. They first found out that Lila was a liar and they betrayed and beat Marinette for no reason. Marinette was Ladybug and she was dead. Lila had worked with Hawkmoth, Mayura, and later Chat Noir to betray Ladybug. She was tortured by an unknown person and was later killed. They were each tortured, and it looked like they were tortured based on how loyal there were to Lila, seeing how Alya, Lila's "best friend" was tortured the most. Mrs. Bustier and Mr. Damocles were going to jail for negligence and bribery, and they were never allowed to cheat again. The last thing they found out a couple of days later.

The whole class was meeting up, not to do anything, just to sit down in silence and look back at their friendship with Marinette. Suddenly, everyone's phone beeped, which was weird because Hawkmoth had already won. When Alya turned on her phone to see the news, what they saw left them aghast. 

There was a picture of a dead Adrien, Gabriel, and Natalie, they were bloody and looked to have been murdered. Then Emilie came into view with a somber look on her face, Gorilla following her. This surprised everyone, wasn't Emilie supposed to be dead? Then Emilie took a deep breath and started talking.

"Hello Paris, if you don't already know who I am, my name is Emile De Vanilly. The reason I am using my maiden name is that I found out that my ex-husband, dead son, and ex-best friend hurt Paris in many ways and I don't want to associate myself with them anymore. If you are wondering what they did, they were the villains of Paris. That's right, Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth, Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir, and Natalie Sancoeur was Mayura. Both Gabriel and Natalie terrorized Paris, and then later convinced Adrien to join them as Chat Noir and betray his partner Ladybug. Because of my family, Paris was terrorized and Ladybug, or rather Marinette Dupain-Cheng in her civilian identity is dead. And the reason why they did all of this was because of me, they were trying to bring me back", Emilie cut herself off and started sobbing.

Gorilla moved his hand to her shoulder as a sign of support. He then continued where she left off, "No matter what Emilie says, this is not her fault. She didn't force them to do this. I myself had no part in all of this. I had no knowledge of it either, but I am sorry Paris, I should have questioned Gabriel's strange disappearances. I also noticed how aggressive Adrien had been getting and blamed it on hormones. I noticed that Natalie always looked sick, but whenever I asked she and Gabriel would exchanged looks, but not answer me. I am sorry Paris, I failed you because of my naive trust in the family I served and my colleague. This video was just Emilie and I saying thank you for fighting through everything and we're sorry."

The video then cut to Nadia Chamak discussing the video but nobody in the class was paying attention anymore. Not only was one person in their class a fake, but two. Adrien, he looked so sweet and innocent. But, he had broken their class apart. He must have known that Lila was lying and let it happen. He let them bully the girl who loved him. He betrayed Paris for his own selfish wants. He had broken every one. And now, he was dead along with Marinette's other tormentors. But the end to their reign had a price, Marinette's life.

Nino sobbed in the corner, why had he ever been the best friend of someone like that? Alya felt so guilty, she had betrayed her ex-best friend for a girl with pretty lies, and she would never be able to apologize. The rest of the class felt the same, all of them sobbing their heart out. From that day, Mrs. Busteir's ex-class never trusted anyone. They were a lot more reserved and wary of others, and would always fact check. They always made sure that they weren't seeing the mask of a person. Why? Because they owed that much to Marinette. If they couldn't be there for her then, they would give themselves a second chance, and be there for their future friends.

⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤⏤

Guilt, happiness, wariness, surprise, sadness, satisfaction, regret, everyone that Marinette knew personally felt something different. But they all had one thing in common, they were going to give her a second chance, give themselves a second chance, stop others from having a second chance. For a first chance broke all of them to pieces, so why not have a second chance, for all of them to do what's right and make a difference? Because Marinette deserved that much, they had broken her, so they were going to fix others. They were going to do what they couldn't do for Marinette, for she was special, and she deserved a second chance, everyone deserves a second chance.

(2813 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that, and a special thank you to everyone who requested it!


	7. Marijon - My Secret Older Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is the older sister of Damian Wayne.

Her name is Marinette Amani Al-Ghul. Marinette is the first grandchild of the demon-head and the daughter of Talia Al-Ghul. She is also the older sister of Damian Al-Ghul by two years. Despite what others may think, both she and her brother came from the same man. Bruce Wayne. Although Damian has no idea who his father is, Marinette has known for eight years. Despite the young age of 12, she was an incredibly smart girl. She also possessed the ability to be happy and feel love. But not in front of anyone but her brother and sometimes her mother. She and her brother had a great relationship. They were always there for each other. Damian was there for Marinette when her grandfather Ra's would sometimes beat her for not doing well on a mission. And he would base it solely on her gender. Marinette was there for Damian the first time Damian had to kill someone. It disgusted him, but he continued doing it for the sake of his title. 

Then the day the League fell came. Slade had attacked when Ra's was showing the whole League to Damian and explaining that it would all one day be his. Marinette was standing behind them next to her mother. Ra's had told her mother to grab both of them and run. Marinette protected her brother throughout it all when suddenly, Marinette got shot in the stomach. She collapsed in pain. She saw her mother running back to them, so Marinette let go of Damian, who was looking at her worriedly, "Damian, my akhi, go run, save yourself. Tell Mother to take you to Father. I'll be fine." 

Damian was crying now, "NO, I won't leave you, you have to come with me. Please don't leave me, ukhti." 

Marinette smiled sadly. She then hugged Damian and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you. And I promise I will find you one day." She let go of his hand as Talia quickly grabbed his arm and lead him to the docks, glancing at Marinette once in worry.

Marinette was lying still for a little bit before she heard a voice say, "Tom, I found her!" Marinette turned her head to the side and saw her godmother, Sabine Cheng recently Dupain-Cheng, hurrying over to her, with her godfather Tom not too far behind. 

When they reached her, they gasped at the wound in her stomach. Tom picked her up and quickly walked to the docks with Sabine following. "Where we going?" Marinette said her voiced slurring, herself only half-conscious due to the blood loss.

Sabine answered, "We're going to Paris. We had a house there just in case we ever had to escape the League."

Marinette nodded in turn before she closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion take over. "Good night," she heard before she was fully asleep. 

Marinette woke up to an unfamiliar scene. She tensed, but when she caught sight of her godparents, she relaxed, "So what's the plan?"

Sabine was the one who answered", Well, you aren't allowed to act like the devil in disguise." Marinette scoffed, but she didn't argue, knowing Sabine was right. She may be sweet with her family, but with strangers and acquaintances, she wasn't the nicest. "Also, you are going to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are the daughter of two bakers, Tom and I, and you are a designer. You will also be clumsy and stutter a lot."

Marinette nodded in understanding, "Okay, but what about Damian?"

Sabine sighed, "You're just going to have to hope that one day you find each other again."

Marinette nodded in understanding. She then went up to her new room, ready to put on a mask for the rest of the world to see.

(Time Skip)

It was now the start of the tenth grade for Marinette. She was now thirteen-years-old, and she was ready to play her part of the clumsy baker's daughter. She took some macaroons for her new classmates and then walked outside. While she waited to cross the street, she caught sight of a man crossing the street. A car was heading right to him. Regardless of who she was pretending to be, she wasn't going to let a man get hurt. She ran and quickly pulled him to the sidewalk, effectively using it as an excuse to trip over her feet. She handed the man a macaroon and then ran to school. 

At school, she sat down quietly in her seat. When a dark girl, with brown hair and auburn highlights, picked a fight with a blonde girl. The blonde girl was supposedly bullying Marinette. Marinette and the blonde girl exchanged looks, acknowledging that the girl before them was a load of bull. Marinette then found out that the blonde girl's name was Chloe, and she was a bully, and the other girl was Alya. 

Marinette looked around the classroom, analyzing everybody.

She then heard a voice scream, "Kim!"

She looked behind her to see a big, burly blonde kid, look like he wanted to beat up somebody. The teacher then asked him, "Ivan, what is going on?"

The blonde kid replied, "It's Kim! I'm so going to get..."

The teacher then pointed to the door and shouted, "Ivan, go to the principal's office."

Before Ivan could stomp off angrily, Marinette spoke up, quite surprised by the way the teacher was handling things, "With all due respect Miss, you didn't even listen to Ivan's side of the story. It could be Kim that's bullying Ivan, but you're rather playing favoritism."

The teacher sputtered, not knowing how to react, "Who gave you the authority to question my teaching skills?"

Marinette smirked, replying, " Common sense."

Mrs. Bustier walked out of the classroom to calm down, pure fury clear on her face. That day she turned into Zombispect. When she kissed them, they would automatically obey and respect her. That was also the day Lady Spots and Chat Noir resided in Paris. 

While Lady Spots was a great superhero, Chat Noir was an incompetent fool. Marinette hated him. He would always flirt with her and never get anything done. And in many cases, if he didn't get what he wanted, he would either threaten to quit or sit out. Marinette never told him, but she honestly thought that she did better in battle when he wasn't around. 

In terms of her civilian life, Alya convinced herself that she was Marinette's best friend and that Marinette had a crush on Adrien. In actuality, Marinette's best friend was and is her brother, Damian, and Chloe. While Chloe was spoiled, she was also neglected by her parents, which made her act rather bitchy at times. And she for sure did not have a crush on the spineless Adrien Agreste. No one in the class knew anything about the real her. But her godparents and even Chloe, who knew a bit about her. But, the one person that Marinette wanted to talk to was her precious little brother. She needed to hug him, spoil him, and talk with him about everything. But most of all, she wanted to know that he was still alive and happy somewhere.

Marinette would cry herself to bed every day, hoping that one day she would see him again. Thankfully, Tikki was on her side.

(Time Skip of one year. This is after Volpina, but before Chameleon)

It has been two years since Marinette last saw her brother. Alya was still going strong, coming up with ridiculous plans for her to date Adrien. She was still a "clumsy" baker girl. And while designing was her supposed hobby, after about a month, she really got into it. What pissed Marinette off the most was that she had to wear pink, have her room pink, and wear pigtails. Why? Because it strengthened the fact that she was an innocent, little, naive girl. While it did help people underestimate her, it annoyed the heck out of her. She actually ranted to her godparents one day about how bad her appearance was, "How can one color be so bright?! How could anyone like looking at it?! Why the hell do these pigtails make me look like a short-ass baby?! I look like a fucking moron! Where the hell is Damian when you need him?!" It was about three days later when her question was answered.

Marinette had been walking around town when suddenly someone bumped into Marinette. Marinette caught herself and caught the person she bumped into. But the words that came out of the person's mouth had her reeling, "Tt, what type of imbecile are you to be bumping into people on the street?" Marinette would know that voice anywhere. And sure enough, when she actually looked at the person that she bumped into, she was staring into the face of her brother. When he realized who she was, he let out a timid, "Marinette," that had Marinette practically sobbing.

When she found that her face was wet, she realized that she was sobbing, but she didn't care. Damian was alive. She strangled him with a hug, cooing softly into his ear once he too started crying. They stayed like that for a while before they released each other. It was then that Marinette saw the boy standing behind Damian. 

She blushed when she noticed his features, black hair like her own, the bluest, purest eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing glasses that gave him a nerdy look, but his body begged to differ. He was very tall, probably 5ft 11, and had huge muscles that gave off more of a jock look. He had so many characteristics that Marinette felt insanely attracted. She snapped out of her thoughts and offered the boy a hand, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Marinette Al-Ghul, Damien's older sister by two years." 

He gave her a blinding smile that could rival the sun and then kissed her hand, "Jonathan Kent, Jon for short. It's nice to meet the sister of my best friend." The more she studied him, the more she realized that he looked familiar. It was then that she realized he was Superboy, the superhero Alya had been raving about last week. 

Marinette blushed at him kissing her hand. She then decided to let her inner devil come out to play. Leaning closer, she whispered, "It's nice to meet you too. I hope that you have been nice to my brother. Because if I found out you haven't, I might get my katana and skin you. I know that you might be invincible, but with the kryptonite, which I do have, you would be weakened within a second. So make your decisions carefully." She then leaned back and watched how his expression changed. His face went from happy, to confused, to shocked, to scared, and the surprisingly, love.

He smirked, "Well, you are better than I expected." He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his phone number. "Call me, you're hot and a little devil, I like it." He then winked and gave it to her.

They both heard Damian scream, "KENT! Stay away from my sister before I skin you!"

Marinette giggled and took the piece of paper from him. She then asked, "You look to be about my age. Why are you with Damian?"

Jon replied, "I'm 15-years-old. So one year older than you. _(I know that Jon is actually three years younger in Super Sons, but for this to work, Jon is three older, not younger. If you have any problems with that, fight me.)_ And Damian and I work together a lot. We're considered the Super Sons, so we're best friends."

Marinette nodded in understanding before suggesting that they all go to a coffee shop to talk. Damian and Jon agreed. Damian told Marinette all about their father, their brothers, and sisters, him being Robin. He told her everything. She offered him support and asked questions about their family.

When it was her turn, she explained how Tom and Sabine saved her and how she came to Paris. And how she is pretending to be a clumsy sweet girl who likes pink. (She wasn't totally over the whole pink thing along with the pigtails.) That coaxed a laugh out of both Damian and Jon. But when she got to the part about Alya, Damian wanted to skin Alya. He was Marinette's best friend, not some dumb harlot. When she explained how she was Lady Spots, and Chat Noir had some major failings as a partner, it took both Jon and Marinette to hold him back. He continued trying to escape while shouting, "LET ME AT HIM, HE DARE FLIRT WITH MY SISTER!!! I'LL SKIN HIS SORRY ASS BEFORE RIPPING HIM INTO SHREDS AND DUMPING HIM IN A RIVER!" He then continued to explain exactly how he would kill Chat Noir. Marinette knew that he was capable of going through with his plan, so she distracted him by asking for his phone number so that they could stay in contact. Damian calmed down enough to give it to her. 

When she realized how late it was, she gave a hug and promised to meet up with him for the rest of the week. She also promised that once he left Paris, she would stay in contact. She wasn't going to leave her brother again. She then went up to Jon and kissed his cheek before saying goodbye. She then turned around and went home. If she had stayed a second longer, she would have seen Jon blush and then touch the cheek that she kissed with his fingertips, a goofy smile adorning his lips. Although Damian wanted to keep Jon away from his sister, he supposed Jon was better than the mangy cat or the spineless model.

For the rest of the week, the three met up every day and did different activities. One day they went to the Lourve, another an arcade, the day after that a carnival, and so on. On their last day, they went to the park and then went for Andre's ice cream. When they arrived, Andre greeted Marinette, "Bonjour Marinette! Would you like a sweetheart ice cream."

"Oui Andre. This is my brother Damian, and his friend Jon." She then turned to the boys, "Andre is the sweetheart's ice cream maker. He essentially gives you icecream based on the characteristics of your soul mate. Damian, how about you go first."

Damian stepped in front of the cart, "Ah, Damian, one scoop of violet and honey for her eyes, coconut ash for her hair, and cherry for her mysterious and complicated past. Here you are." _(There is actually such a thing as black ice cream. It's made with coconut ash that people sometimes flavor with burnt honey vanilla.)_

Damian took the ice cream and looked at it. He then realized that it looked like Raven, his crush. He blushed. "Ah, I see the love fair and true. I suppose you know who is right for you?" Damian nodded and started eating his ice cream, a small smile gracing his lips. He then paid attention to his sister and his best friend. They were now getting their ice cream.

Andre looked at the two and said, "Ah, but here's the truth, the two of you are the right match. You complete each other just like one, so come, let Andre supply you with love." Marinette and Jon were both surprised by the turn of events. But they both just blushed and agreed. Andre then said, "Blueberry for both your eyes, strawberry for her lips, cherry for his secret, and cotton candy for your personalities. Enjoy!"

Jon and Marinette waved goodbye and then ate their ice cream. They were still surprised about the turn of events. Neither knew what to say to the other until picked up some courage and asked, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" 

Marinette was surprised but agreed. They shared a chaste kiss. They then heard Damian gagging in the background. They broke apart, and Jon raised an eyebrow, "You're one to talk. I saw your ice cream. It really represented, mmph." Damian covered Jon's mouth before he could blurt out the name of his sweetheart. 

"Kent looks like it's time to go! By the way, if you hurt my sister, I won't hesitate to kill you." He then dragged Jon off, leaving Marinette to chuckle to herself. The next day, she said goodbye to Damian and Jon. She gave them both a quick hug along with an extra kiss for Jon. She was so happy that she had found her brother again.

(Time Skip of three years)

It has been three years since Marinette bumped into Damian and Jon in Paris. The two visited whenever they could, the same with Marinette. But they never told their families. Marinette didn't tell her family because they didn't know she was Ladybug. Damian didn't tell because he wanted his sister to himself. Jon didn't tell because the other two didn't. Jon's and Marinette's relationship was still going strong. They loved each other very much. Jon loved how playful and happy Marinette could be, but she wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. She was his little devil. Marinette loved Jon because of how pure and sunshiny he was. She loved how he cared for her and was always there for her no matter what. Damian actually started a relationship with Rachel Roth otherwise known as Raven as Andre's ice cream had indicated all those years ago.

During the three years, many things had changed, though. A girl named Lila came and turned everyone against her except Chloe. Marinette pretended that she was sad, but really she was ecstatic that she didn't have to hang out with morons anymore. She found Lila quite pathetic. Lila let others do her dirty work for her. She hid behind lies and morons. Marinette never found her as a threat. 

She also defeated Hawkmoth a year ago, but it was because he surrendered. So, she didn't take him to jail, she made him donate thousands of dollars to people who needed therapy from the akumas and do community service. He agreed, so she let him go. She was glad that Gabriel Agreste had learned his lesson.

Yeah, for the most part, everything was going fine, she wasn't stuck with morons, and she had her brother and boyfriend. Until her brother and significant idiot forgot that her bio family didn't know about her.

It was the end of another shitty day for Marinette. She collapsed on her chaise. She looked at the time and realized that it was time for her's and Damian's video calls. She groaned before getting up and getting her phone. She dialed his number before waiting for him to pick up. Once he did, she saw that Jon was with him. They all talked together animatedly. What Damian and Jon forgot to do, was make sure that the Bat-family didn't come back from patrol while they were still on the call. But naturally, the two idiots forgot. 

So, two hours later, when the three were still talking, they didn't realize when Jason came into the room. They only did when Jason screamed, "Demon Spawn and Supes Junior are talking to a girl on the phone!" This alerted the rest of the Waynes, so they all ran into Damian's room. When they entered, they were met with quite a sight. A confused Jason was watching a small pixie-like girl screaming at Jon and Damian in what seemed to be Arabic, Urdu, Russian, English, French, Spanish, Romanian, and Greek. 

Once she calmed down, although she was still glaring at the two boys, she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Marinette."

Dick asked her, "What's your last name?"

Marinette replied, "It depends on who your asking. Here in France, I would be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In the league, I would be Marinette Al-Ghul. But, my real name would most likely be Marinette Wayne."

Jason yelled, "Your married to Demon Spawn!"

Marinette scowled, "No, Tt, are you always this incompetent? I am Damian's older sister by two years. I am also Jon's girlfriend of three years."

Bruce took a deep breath and pinched his nose, "And the reason none of you said anything was because?" He looked directly at Damian when asking the question.

Damian snapped, "I didn't want to share my beloved sister. She is too good for you imbeciles. She is also too good for Kent. But Kent is better than the mangy cat or the ugly model."

Everyone looked at Marinette confused except for Damian and Jon. She quickly shook her head, "Don't ask. If you want to ask me some questions, I'll be there in a minute."

Damian realizing that she was going to use the horse miraculous to transport to Gotham quickly said, "Wait, no, don't!" But she had already ended the call making Damian curse in Arabic. 

Seconds later a portal appeared and a girl stepped out. She then spoke, "Kaalki, dismount." A flash appeared around her and they then saw the same girl on the phone now in front of them. 

This left Wayne's gaping, while Alfred asked, "Mistress Marinette, would Kaalki I assume, need anything?"

Marinette replied, "Oui, she prefers sugar cubes to recharge. Merci, Alfred."

Then Jon got up and shouted, "My little devil!"

"Sunshine", Marinette exclaimed in joy before kissing him with full force. He kissed her back passionately. She placed her arm on his shoulders while he held her waist and lifted her a little off the ground. After a little bit, there was an awkward cough that reminded them that there were others in the room. They gave each other one more peck, before reluctantly pulling away. Although, Jon's arm was still around her waist. Marinette tried to not focus on the aching in her chest that was telling her to pounce on Jon and smother him in love and kisses while he did the same to her. 

Marinette sighed and tried to focus on the situation at hand, "It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Marinette Al-Ghul Wayne, and I am Damian's sister as mentioned."

They all stared at her strangely until Tim asked, "Are you sure you grew up with Damian, or that your mother is Talia Al-Ghul? You seem a lot more different from Demon Spawn."

She smirked at them viciously, "First of all, I am for sure Damian's biological sister. Second of all, I may seem like an angel, but I'm the devil in disguise, hence Jon's nickname for me. Third of all, I'm not as arrogant as Damian because Ra's was always abusing me since I was a girl. So, I am a lot worse than Damian, I just don't show it."

No one knew what to do with this information. Sure Damian already knew about the beatings, but no one else did. They stared at her in worry, but she just waved them off, "Don't worry about me. Ra's is dead, I'm living with my godparents, and I'm happy."

Damian then rose an eyebrow, "What about your moronic classmates?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. This pathetic girl who threatened to take my friends away, made it so that no one talks to me anymore. So, yay! Oooh, also I should probably explain my life to you?" She then went on to talk about everything, how her life was at the league, what happened when Slade attacked, her life in Paris and when she became Lady Spots, how she met Damian and Jon, what happened after that. 

By the end of her story, everyone looked like they wanted to kill her classmates and Chat Noir. Well, almost everyone. Bruce was on the ground muttering to himself, "Why, why, why? I just wanted one of my kids to not be a superhero. Is that too much to ask for?"

While Bruce had his breakdown, Tim asked her, "Did you defeat Hawkmoth?"

"Yeah, I did. He surrendered, so I let him off with some requirements in place. I actually was thinking of doing something to expose Lila. As much as I hate the morons, their future will be horrible if they keep on listening to that pathetic bitch."

Damian looked at her curiously, "What were you thinking?

"You are going to invite my class to the Wayne Gala. There we are going to introduce the whole family, including me. Damian, you are going to bring Raven. I'll bring Jon obviously. If we disprove that she knows the Waynes, the rest of her lies will come crashing down." Everyone smiled obviously pleased with the idea.

So they spent the next month getting the gala together. They organized a contest that Bustier's class won. During the month, the Waynes got to know Marinette. While Damian did have a problem with sharing her, everyone still go to know her. They were officially scared of her after she won after sparing against everyone and then cussing at Damian in many languages. It made Jon fall more in love with her though. 

Another problem was that the Waynes would walk into Jon's and Marinette's make-out sessions all the time. Once, Jon, had Marinette pushed up against a wall and he was kissing her passionately. Marinette had her hands in his hair, one of them playing with the ends of his hair. She had taken off his shirt and was kissing down his neck. Jon had groaned and had stopped her so he could kiss her neck as well making her moan in want. He was whispering about what he wanted to do with her at the same time. Through dazed eyes, Marinette looked up and finally saw her family looking at her, both Damian and Bruce had their jaws clenched. When Jon noticed them, he quickly let go of her. Dick, Jason, and Tim started laughing, cooing, and teasing them, making Marinette hide her head in his chest. This made Damian launch himself at Jon, but before he could, Marinette had already disarmed him. She screamed, "Don't hurt my boyfriend, Damian." He just huffed, but let it go. From then on, they made sure to lock the door.

It was finally the day of the gala. Marinette saw all of her classmates. They mostly looked nice, but Lila was wearing an incredibly revealing dress.

It was then time for the reveal. Bruce went up to the stage and announced, "Good evening, everybody. I am pleased that you could all attend. Today, I would like to introduce all of my children along with their significant other. To start, my oldest son Richard Grayson, also known as Dick Grayson along with his wife Kori Grayson." 

(Bruce's suit)

(Dick's Suit)

(Kori's Dress)

"My son Jason Todd."

(Jason's suit)

"My son Tim Drake."

(Tim's suit)

"My son Damian Wayne with his girlfriend Rachel Roth."

(Damien's suit)

(Rachel's dress)

"Finally, my new found daughter, also Damian's biological older sister Marinette Wayne. With her date Jon Kent."

(Marinette's dress)

(Jon's suit)

When her classmates saw Marinette they started screaming insults. She just raised an eyebrow at them, "Is there a problem?"

Alya yelled, "Yeah there is. You're not a Wayne, you never told me that you were."

Marinette replied, "We were never best friends so I was under no obligation to tell you anything. I am a Wayne. I just lived with my godparents in Paris until my dad found out about me. I am dating my handsome boyfriend, Jonathan Kent. I have given you so much proof. How about you question Lila. She claimed that she was dating Damian. Damian is two years younger than her and he is dating Rachel. She isn't close to the Waynes, I am. So, stop questioning me and question her."

Everyone looked at Lila, but she was incredibly pale. That showed everyone that she was lying. They started yelling at her. Bruce then spoke up, "Security, escort this class out of the gala." As security did so, no one stopped yelling at Lila.

Marinette and Jon then turned to the reporters and Marinette said, "Five questions go."

She pointed to one reporter, "Where do you live?"

"Paris like I mentioned earlier."

She pointed to another, "How old are you?"

"I am 17-years-old, almost 18."

She pointed to a third one, "Were you surprised about being a Wayne?"

"No, I knew that I was a Wayne my whole life. But I was sent to my godparents instead of my dad like Damian. But I still knew." She pointed to her family, "They were surprised about my existence."

She pointed to a fourth reporter, "How do you like being a Wayne?"

"I really enjoy it. They are so nice to me. I really cherish them and we all have a lot of fun together. "

She pointed to a final reporter, "Do you like being Jonathan Kent's girlfriend and how did you meet?"

"We met when I bumped into him and my brother in Paris. We spent the week together. We got this thing called sweethearts ice cream. The ice cream tells you who your soulmate is. The guy who runs it Andre said that we were meant to be together. Jon asked me to be his girlfriend after. We have been a couple for three years. I love Jon a lot. He's really sweet and considerate. I wouldn't trade him for the world." Everyone awed.

Jon then picked her up bridal style, "Now that this is over, we'll be going home to have some fun." He winked at everyone.

Marinette blushed at the implications, "JON!" But, Jon silenced her with a passionate kiss, carrying her off the stage.

As Marinette kissed him back, she felt so happy. She had a loving family and boyfriend. They accepted her and cherished her. 

She didn't know that the league was going to be attacked, but it helped her grow as a person and escape abuse. She didn't know that she would get a boyfriend. She didn't know she would ever meet her little brother ever again or meet her family. She didn't know what the future had in store for her. But she did know that she was going to spend it with her boyfriend and her family, and nothing was going to stop her.

(5200 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the pictures right in the middle of the chapter. I was too lazy to do anything but copy and paste it from Wattpad to AO3, so...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/story/243487290-maribat-oneshots


End file.
